Faint of Light
by nanachiewakeshima
Summary: It is a story about a young reploid girl name "Miah". Trying get up from losing her family. She lives in the Maverick Hunter HQ with her long lost friend Axl. Little that she know there is something more about her. Please come join her journey to unravel the truth of her past.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of a Fall

Hey nana here and thank you for reading my very first fanfic! Nothing much but I will tell you that I don't own any megaman x franchise ! There are some oc that will be told so that is what I own hehehe. Anyway please sit and relax and enjoy my story oh by the way please leave a review owo) thanks

Chapter 1  
Beginning of the fall

I lay on the roof while watching the half lit sky. I just want to be free and I really don't want to be here. You see, I live with Mavericks and I am not very fond of what they do. They kill for a living and earn money from us orphans. They sell us for labor. We knew that us young reploids cannot be placed in labor on the age of 12 - 15 years old. As far as I know these ages should be on a training program. Yet again we're sold by other Mavericks for intense labor. Most of us are barely surviving we don't gain so much energy and we sleep on beds to atleast save a tinge of energy through out the day. I have to go back to the hub Vellan,he'll be so pissed if he catches me slacking off here. I jumped over the roof and went down to the alley. Smell of reeking oil are covering the underground facility. It's quite a wasteland here. All defective reploids and mechaniloids are dumped here but I still consider this as home. "Gruuuuhhhh... Geez I am so hungry" I groaned. I pull up my bag and check my money if I have enough zennies. Nothing. My wallet is all blank like a spider can live in it. "Jeez, I really have to wait until meal time. Maybe I really have to go back. Lyllica might be looking for me." I placed back my wallet and fixed my light blue hair. I began to rush home and I can see Gredell and Poipo playing infront of our home. "Hey look! Its Miah" Gredell began to run towards me and gave me a hug on my leg. I sat down and ruffled on his blonde hair. "How are things here? Is Vellan here?" I asked. Poipo hugging her broken stuffed toy while walking towards me she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Chicken guy is not here. He went off with Berlin" she frowned. Berlin and Poipo are very good friends they play together, eat together and he sleeps beside Poipo. We call Vellan Chicken Head because of his helmet design and how long his nose is. "Everything is going to be fine Poipo. I am here to play with you." I hugged her tightly and I can feel warm drops of water falling onto my shoulder. 5 years ago I had a friend. I couldn't remember his name though even his appearance but all I do know that he has a scar on his face by protecting me from Vellan. We were very young back then but he was sold with a a guy named "Red Alert" and I haven't heard about him ever since so I know how hard it is to you lose somebody dear to you. "Do you think Berlin is coming back?" she sobbed. I placed her hair on the back of her ear and wiping her tears. "I am not sure. Let's just hope that Berlin will be alright..." I smiled. "Now, now you two let's go inside. I really don't want to hear a chicken ranting." I hold on their hands and guided them inside the an old warehouse its not really that much honestly we dont live in luxury we just share on a double deck bed, we don't eat that much we just have a little share portion of food.

I brought Gredall and Poipo into their rooms I placed my hands on their shoulder and patted them with my fingers. "Get some rest. I will call you once the food is ready." I said. They gave me a hug and I planted kisses onto their foreheads; I slowly closed the door and headed to the kitchen. at the kitchen Lyllica is already preparing ingredients for supper. "Yo Lica!" I greeted her with a smile. "Oh Miah, where have you been? I was looking all over you." She pouted. I sat down on a near by stool in the kitchen beside the stove top I grabbed some cookies in the jar and ate it and the cookie has a succulent flavor of semi sweet chocolate chip that melts into my mouth. Lyllica is the best cook in Abel City. She knows a lot of things. She is more of a big sister and we are very close to each other. She always cared for us and we always treat ourselves as family because all we have is just each other. I finished my cookie and I place my arm on the edge of the table. "Roaming around and playing hooky?" I teased. "Miah, I know what you're really planning your trying get out in this madhouse but it is impossible. Look Vellan will literally kill us if you try to escape." she said in a worried tone. I rubbed the nape of my neck and sighed. "Lyllica I had enough of this place its like we're livestock here! I heard that Berlin is already gone! I don't like how we are treated here! They get the food as much as,they need while we starve ourselves and sometimes I bring food whenever I am in Delpha's workshop." I said. Lyllica rushes onto the table and slammed on it; I slightly jumped onto my seat in fright. "I don't want you to risk your life. Miah look at yourself. You are not a combat reploid! We are civilians, I don't want to see the children being hurt by Vellan. He is already nasty enough tha...-" she whispered angrily and paused. I can see her pale grey eyes filled with sadness her scars are visible on,her cheek. She was used here as a cook and a toy for Vellan. Usually she was called in his room and it takes hours to get back into her room sometimes she sleep on with wounds on her body. That is why we need to escape here I don't want those kids ending up like Lica. I couldn't bare to see if he tries to hurt them. I will certainly kill him if he does that. "Lica, can you trust me on this one? It is the only way." I said. The room just filled with the sound of boiling water and the sound of the spoon stirring. "What are planning to do?" She asked. She never looked at me I just continued on by grabbing my bag and tried to search something in my bag. It's a map of this whole area I sketched it my self I really don't have good drawing skills but at least I tried to be detailed as I can. I threw the map onto the table and pointed at it. "Here." I opened up the map laying wide. Lica's eyes widen she sat down and scanned the map thoroughly. "H-how?" She stuttered. "Whenever I have free time I always ask Delpha about this area and it seems that there is an exit going through the sewers. I searched it myself and I can see the city so I placed a red line so we can easily get there. I found hiding spots too if ever those goons try to look for us." I said. She kept on nodding yet I can read it onto her expressions she is half agreeing to my idea. "I am still scared. What if they find us?" She said her voice began to crackle. "Well we will put up a fight." I threw a gun on the table. Lica looks very surprised she held the gun on her hand and she looked at it suspiciously. "You didn't stole this gun right?" She asked. I grabbed the gun on her hand along with the map and placed it into my bag. "Lica, trust me just this once,the goons are asleep we can sneak right outside. it's fine if we be placed in the training facility at least we are taken good care off by the Government." She looked away on me and she gave me a slight nod. "Okay... I hope everything goes well." She said worriedly. I stood up on my chair and gave her a hug. "I will do everything I can to protect you and the other children." I whispered. She went back to cooking with a worried smile. "Call the little ones. It's already meal time and we're going to have a busy night." She commanded

I nodded. I went back to the room and slowly opened the door. I see 2 little angels sleeping. I brushed their hair with my fingers and I slowly wake them up. "Hey... Wake up you two,the meal is ready." Poipo stretched her tiny arm and yawned widely exposing her little buck teeth while Gredall tries to get up with his eyes half open. "Aww... I still feel sleepy..." Poipo mumbled. Poipo began to get up holding her stuff toy. Gredall in the other hand went to the sink and washed his face some with water. "Miah, what's for dinner?" He asked he scratches his back and walks towards me while Poipo got up and brushed her hair in front the vanity mirror she placed an apple shaped clip on her hair and she went back to me. I held on to their tiny hands. "I don't know but I think we're going to have curry." They excitedly grip onto my hands as they jumped for joy. " WE ARE GOING TO HAVE CURRY! WE ARE TO HAVE CURRY." They cheered.

"Now, now Lica is waiting for us." I said while walking back to the kitchen. I can hear weird noises. I can hear Lyllica speaking to somebody,screaming in pain and I can hear a very distinctive voice echoing all over the building. I knew what was going on. "Gredall, Poipo can you cover your ears for me?" They already understood what I was trying to say. Vellan is back. He is hurting Lyllica of all the timing why now... I have the kids with me. Damn. He stormed out with food on his hand we hurried to kitchen and we saw Lyllica with dents on her armor and a burn on her hand. We never uttered a word,everyone was all silent,we all gave her a hug and she began crying. I know how painful it is for her. She was bearing all the pain and she has no where to go. But I am sure tonight we will set off and l will do everything I can to make them safe. "Lica?" Poipo touched Lica's face with a painful look on her eyes she dived on her stomach and she gave her a hug while I grabbed her a glass of water then Gredall prepared the table with plates, utensils and glasses. We help together to bring up Lica to her seat she drank few gulps of water and wiping her tears on her eyes. We began eating the two are enjoying the food while me and Lyllica stayed silent while we were eating in the back of my head i was thinking how to escape. This is already getting too much for Lica. Around 12 midnight the old geezer will be sleeping. "You know guys we're going to a field trip later to make Lica happy!" I chuckled. "Really! I've never went out before! Gredall you heard! Miah? We're going on a field trip!" Poipo smiled while she talks with food in her mouth. "Where are we going Miah?" Gredall asked in a very cheery tone"somewhere far but is filled with loads of fun! So get ready." I said. They stood up on their chairs and ran off to the room. All that's left is me and Lica. She barely touched her food. "Hey, Lica eat up." I sat down beside her I know what is going on inside her head but she needs strength she needs to stay strong. "Are you sure is this a great idea Miah?" She asked. I rubbed her back as I looked up on her eyes. "This is the only way... You always get beat up by Vellan. We can do this Lyllica..." I said. She just nodded. I stayed by her side until she finishes her meal. I placed all of the plates and other stuff on the sink and opened the faucet; water flowed and I took a little detergent in the bottle placed it in a not so good looking sponge. It's quite old but it still can clean. I thoroughly washed all the dishes and rinsed, wiped them with a towel and placed it into their designated placed. Lyllica wiping the table and I and hear her whimper in pain the bruises are still fresh. "Let me do that Lyllica. Please rest I can do this." I grabbed her towel on her hand and I cleaned the table and she smiled at me. "Thank you... Thank you for giving me hope.. I will stay will the kids and rest." Get yourself some rest too we have a long night ahead of us." She hugged me and she went back to the sleeping quarters. Now all I have to do is wait. I headed to my room and gathered stuff and I held onto my map and I did a quick review. I use to sleep with Berlin but now he is already gone,so now i sleep alone. It's already 11:58 pm. I should fetch them and commence our great escape.

We don't have surveillance cameras and crap we are poor as rats. Although Vellan has goons roaming around the facility so no Reploid child will try to escape but I studied when they leave their posts and when they walk around for patrol also when they sleep during work. I knocked on their door and they opened it. All of the lights are off but I can still see Lyllica, Gredall and Poipo. "Hey there. Are you ready?" I whispered. They nodded and we began to walk straight to the living room. We tip toed our way but there was goon blocking the way. I whispered on Gredall's ear. "Do you have a marble? I promise I will get you more when I have money." He handed my a tiny marble and i threw the marble toward the restrooms. "Who's there!" The goon shouted and he headed going to the restroom as planned. We quickly ran over to the near front can hear a faint sound of snoring and I was right he is sleeping. He sketched his eyes with a marker with eyelashes and a dot on the middle part of his eyelids. His mouth is half open and tiny linings of drools coming out of his mouth. The little ones laughed a little and I made a sign to keep it down. We slowly opened the the main door and tried to stay careful we made it through going out to the hub. "Phew, that wasn't so hard." I chuckled lightly. Lyllica held on Gredall's hand and I took Poipo's hand we walked together and in my head I bid good byes to this junkyard I reviewed my map and we followed the red line that I made. After few minutes of walking and hiding we finally arrived at the sewers. It reeks on a lot of things it has an aroma of a dead corpse of a human body. "C'mon you two cover you nose and we are almost there." Lyllica said. They pinched their nose and and made a salute. I find it adorable and cute then we went straight in to the sewers. "We're almost...-" I paused... At this rate my hand and legs began to shake. "N...No..." I stuttered nervously... "Miah! What is going on!" Lyllica asked. My throat began to dry up. A familiar figure walks in front us.. It was no other than...Vellan himself holding a knife...

"My, my.. What do we have here? Miah... Are you trying to test my patience?" He grinned. I placed them behind me and pulled my gun pointing at Vellan. "S...Stay out! Or I will kill you!" The temple of my head began to sweat my chest became tighter trying to catch some breath. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU? GOING TO KILL ME?!" He laugh maniacally. He dash towards me but in a blink of an eye he is gone. Until I hear tiny whimpers and a thud on the floor it was a teddy bear... Soaking wet with blood... He stabbed Poipo on the neck and slits her open exposing her wires and her spine... "POIPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in agony tears starting to fall off on my cheeks and my jaw started to drop Lyllica got stunned seeing Poipo died right front of her she tried to scream yet Vellan grabbed her neck ending up choking her and looses grip on Gredall I shot 2 bullets and dodges it I pulled Gredall and told him to run yet showers of bullets came of no where it seems those belong to the goons. Gredall started crying "M...ia..." On his last breath. He stepped on his tiny head and got squished like a roach... I... I don't know what to do. All I see now is Lyllica fighting for her life but she managed to bit his hand hard and releases her from strangling he swayed his knife slit her throat and she fell down on the floor. "That bi...- I swear I will kill you next!" He quickly ran raised his blood stained knife. My life ends here the gun on my hand is out of bullets I am surrounded I don't know what to do. Until a sound of a gun shot echoed,going through Vellan's head. I fell down on my knees and the goons began running "It's the Maverick Hunter Axl!" they screamed until a team of Reploids began to secure the area and a reploid with auburn hair approached me. Reaching out his hand but I ignored the offer. I crawled going to Poipo, Gredall and Lyllica... My little family... They are all gone... " I am... Sorry everyone... I am sorry... Sorry.." I cried... Begging to bring them back.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Reunion

Hello everybody Nana here! :3 I hope that you enjoyed the first Chapter. Hehehe But yeah  
Here is a new update and again I don't own any megaman x franchise. Like the characters that are stated here :3

But I own the OC's Like Lyllica, Gredall, Poipo and other characters that are not familiar to the game.  
sit back and relax. Please leave a review after reading :D Thank you!

Chapter 2:

Unexpected Reunion

I was dumbfounded, I felt helpless. I stared at their bodies laying on the floor. Blood and oil seeping out from the damaged parts of their body. Poor Gredall... His face was shattered to pieces. Poipo... Lyllica... They are all gone because of me. The medical team arrived and they carried their bodies on a wheeled stretcher with blankets on top of them, I stood up and hugged the remains of my beloved family and bid them farewell. The young boy reploid approached me and he hid his gun on his back he rubbed the sides of his helmet. "Look, I am sorry about your family... I would've..-" I grabbed his arm and I stared on his emerald eyes. It was dark but I couldn't see him propely. My vision got all blurry because of the tears flowing on my eyes. "You. Just. Don't. K...know." I said painfully.

I planted my face onto his chest plate and I started to cry even more screaming out of my lungs. I felt a tinge of warmth wrapping around my body. He hugged me tightly. I don't know why but somehow it comforted me. It reminds me of Lyllica's embrace. "It's okay. Let it all out. I may not know but I know how you feel. For now, this is all the best that I can do." He wiped off my tears and he gave me a hairpin. It was Poipo's apple clip that I bought for her 9th birthday. He placed it on my hand and he smiled ever so gently. "I want you to come with me in the Maverick Hunter HQ I have to report Everything that happened here and they wanted to talk to you too of what happened." He sighed deeply and patted my head. "Everything's going to be alright. Just leave it to me." He chuckled. I managed to smile for a bit. We walked through the sewers then out. The area is lit blue and red police cars,trucks are all over the place. I can see Vellan's corpse being examined by the crime scene operatives. I gave a big sigh and I can feel something pinching inside my chest. The reploid with auburn hair looked at me and now I managed to see him clearly now. That scar on his face he looks familiar he looks like my best bud 5 years ago. I tapped on his back and I tried talk to him but nothing came out... "Yes?" He asked. I looked down I just don't know why. I tried to avoid his gaze. "M...May I know what is your name?" I asked shyly.

He chuckled and he played around with his gun twirling the trigger ring on his finger. "The name's Axl. How about you?" He asked. His name gives me a nostalgic ring into me head why does it feel like I know him but I cannot remember but they have the same scar... I am not yet sure but... Tch... Nevermind. "... Mi... Miah." He suddenly stopped walking and I bumped on his back. He looked at me behind a very surprised expression and he began walking again. "Wh.. What's wrong?" I asked. "It's nothing. We are almost there." He answered. What was that pause all about? That doesn't matter I am already tired I can feel that my legs are beginning to weaken,my vision is starting to get dark. I held onto my head I began to feel nauseous. "We're here." He pointed at a hover bike. Vellan had one of those but this one looks more sleek. It has streaks of blue light with an A insignia on the side of the seat. He sat down onto the bike and he started the motor. A powerful hum of power get stronger as he tinker on the power handle. He reached out his hand. A light pink color rose up on his cheeks. " I am never used to girls riding on my hover bike but yeah. Y... You can hang on my waists you will be safe that way." He turned away his face with a very shy tune on his voice. I chuckled a little, I grabbed on his hand and I sat at the back seat and I placed my hands onto his waists. I can't help it but this is quite embarrassing. "U...uhh... I... I hope that you d-don't get me w-wrong but this bike runs very fast. I suggest t-that you wrap your arms on my waist." He stuttered nervously. Oh my gosh... This is very awkward as I expected. I did what he said. I hugged his waist securely I am scared that I might fly off the bike that could be funny seeing myself on the news "A reploid died because of her stupidity." "We are taking off now." He said. He started off the engine and we began moving. He was not lying the bike is extremely fast and he turns bike swiftly. There is a signal light on its back flickering spontaneously. My eyes felt heavy. I never realized I fell asleep. I got so tired of everything my life is beginning to change.

I suddenly woke up in a room. Where am I? I was on Axl's bike. Wha? Am I in a resting capsule? I pressed the eject button on the right side of the seat. The glassing opened slowly. I stood up and I scanned the room. It has white walls, a bathroom with a shower head and a tub, a vanity table, a chair and toiletries covered in sanitary cling wrap. I have a resting capsule and a single bed with one pillow with light blue bedding wraps. On the table I can see my bag and Poipo's hairclip. I brought myself in tears I suddenly felt that I am all alone. I missed how Gredall and Poipo greeted me with their wide smiles on their innocent faces. I missed Lica's cooking and her gentle sweet voice. They.. They are all gone. I broke out the toiletry kit. It has a toothbrush, a comb, towelletes, soap, shampoo and tissues. I really never use a comb its too short for my hair. I searched into my bag and I found my hairbrush. I glided the brush on careful strokes and fixed my hair and I placed the apple clip on the side of my hair. I stared onto the mirror looking into my golden yellow eyes. I had eyebags and the little scar on the lower part of my chin. I tried to put myself together in a few deep breaths. I headed over the bathroom sink and washed my face with soap that is provided in the kit. The scent of vanilla flowers soothes my nose. Thick lather of soap began to cover my face and I rinsed it with water. I brushed my teeth and wiped face with a towel. I never felt this clean. When I was in the underground suburbs all I see is dirt, roaches and grime.

Someone began knocking at my door. "Miah, may I come in?" it sounded like an older reploid. His voice is more deeper than Axl's. How did he know my name? I placed the towel onto the hook and I opened the door half open and I peaked. A red reploid with long blonde hair is standing in front of my room. "W..Who are.. you?" I squeaked "My name Zero. I am sorry that we have to do this but General Signas wants to talk to you." he said. My mind went all numb, His face looks scary that he looks like he can bury me alive 6 feet under. I gulped hardly and nodded I came out of the room and closed the door I tried to tidied up my shoulders and my breast plate. "Right this way." He guided. I walked with him my hands are starting to get sweaty and a little bit shaky because I... I am talking to the General. My throat is starting to get dry. He pressed codes to open a humongous door. " We're here." He said. His voice is raspy and cold,he walks away and laid his back on the wall and crossed his arms and stood there silent on the left side corner of the heart began to pumped hard I feel like I am going to faint. A huge reploid with black armor sitting on the table and I can see a blue reploid standing right beside him and Axl too! "You are Miah? Correct?" Signas asked. I gulped again and sweat began to drip on to the temples of my head. "Y-yes sir." I answered. "Tell me, what are you doing in the underground suburbs and what is your connection with Vellan?" He asked.

I bit my lower lip and I lifted my head slightly. I wanna be honest I am hella scared right now like I really don't know what to say. I mean just look at him! But I should give an answer at least... "My family are actually trying to get out from Vellan's hideout. He sell young reploids for Zennies." I said my voice got lower and lower. It reminded me of them... "But I just failed them and they died because of me. My escape plan wasn't as good as I had imagined. He...-" Signas raised his hand. I closed my mouth and I was left looking on the carpeted flooring. He began to stood up and he went to me. I closed my eyes real hard. I was surprised that he gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder. "It's tough. Everything is going to be alright with us let us take care all of those Mavericks that's left down there." He said with a comforting tune. I never expected to turn out this way. I know that I had shed so much tears for a day but I cannot help but cry. "How many years have you suffered? Why you didn't ask for help?" Signas asked. I wiped my tears with my arms and sniffed hard as I can. It is very embarrassing that I cried I like a baby right in front of them. "We didn't had any mode of communication down there. I never knew that Abel City existed until I walked around the hub... We were never given knowledge about this place I thought of escaping because we are treated as merch. Even Delpha doesn't have a phone. we just live to eat, work and sleep. I thought that it escaping is the best decision to be free. " Signas nodded."You just made the right decision dear its just your plans just fell out of hand. It happens to us too so dont worry.

I will make sure that justice will be brought to your family and their death was not in vain. For now you are part of the Maverick Hunter HQ crew. Of course you will be given tests where we can assign you to work. this is all that I can offer for you." Signas said. I don't really know what to say but somehow everything is going well with me. Axl approached me and he rubbed my back he gave me a smile. "Let me introduce you to my buddies. That dude over there who looks very serious with good long hair. That is Zero. He is one of the best Maverick Hunter here he may look... well _grumpy_ but you can rely on him." he gave me a wide grin on his face. Zero approached us and he gave a legit smack on Axl's head. "You know how to speak to your superiors. why don't you just introduce me in a more 'better' description." Zero lightly laughed. Axl rubbed his head with his hands and the Blue Reploid reaches out his hand and he gives this very confident aura and he looks like he is easy to speak to unlike Zero. "My name is X I am also a Maverick Hunter of the 17th Elite." We shook hands and I gave him a smile that I can offer. "The name is Miah. I will do anything can to help you out." I said. X ended with a strong nod.

"Axl, how about you give Miah a tour?" Signas said. Axl salutes. "Now Axl, I hope that you won't teach our young Miah here your stupid pranks. I don't want bad things happening to her." Zero scolded. I cannot just help myself but giggle he wasn't bad after all he is just... Serious. Axl grimaced and he began to walk out holding my hand. "Well, let's go Miah." Axl and I hurriedly exits the room and he slouched with a huge sigh. "A... Are you o-okay?" I asked him worriedly. His ears turned beat red and he turns his face on me he fixes his posture, he took a deep breath. "Uhhh... Let's get going?" He ruffled on his auburn hair. We began walking, we went to the pantry and we grabbed some food but I don't feel hungry at all. I just took a piece of bread, While Axl he went to the vending machine with an E-tank on his hand. I finished my meal and left the pantry. We headed to the training facility and the navigation room and I met Alia, Layer and Pallete they are pretty busy as of the moment so we didn't bother them. Lastly we headed to the Medical Bay he introduced me to Lifesaver. "Hey there young lady! You new here?" He greeted. I gave him a light nod. "You are sure a silent one. The first time that Axl was here he was making a racket with shackles on his arms." He teased he hits his elbows on Axl's sides while he is taking a sip on his E-tank and Axl choked on his drink and began coughing. "Well it is Zero's fault all I wanted to do is to stop Red Alert." He said angrily . He threw the can in the near by trash bin. Did I heard that right? Red Alert? Don't tell me that he is... No. It cannot be. "Well now he is already gone now. So all I do now is kick some Maverick butt!" He said confidently with a huge grin on his face. Well, I really don't know what to say for now since I am pretty new here. "Oh come on you two I am a pretty busy Medical Reploid myself. I should do some write ups for today's report." he grabbed stacks of documents near his desk and he began typing on his computer. Axl tapped on my shoulders and he began to whisper on to my ears. "You know what I shall bring you somewhere that you will enjoy." We went out to the Medical Bay and we went to a corridor with stairs going up to the roof. He opened the door and wind began to blow onto my body. It is the same sunset that I see when I was in the Underground Suburbs... He sat down on the floor and he patted his hand on the floor giving me a sign that I should sit down too. I fixed my skirt and sat down beside him. We stared on the horizon. The sun is setting down, the sky is painted orange and purple and Abel City's lights are starting to twinkle like stars. It was beautiful. I never seen such good scenery when I was there. But then I suddenly felt chest pain. I missed them it reminded me eating together in the same table even the food is not enough for us. I had to stay strong and I will never let them die in vain. "Everything is going to be alright Miah. I have your back..." Axl said softly. I looked on his face and I focused my sight on his scars... I cannot help to stare at them I didn't know why but my heart began to race fast that I can feel it onto my throat. What is wrong with me? Why I get so worked up with him. "What's wrong Miah?" He caught me staring. he squinted his eye and he looked onto my chin he grabs onto my face and he went close on my face. I began to panic. "H... Hey Axl your face is too...-" I tried to pry his arms open. "Miah, don't you really remember me?" he asked. his eyes met mine with a very determined expression. I don't know what is going on. "Wha? What are you talking about?" I said. "5 years ago. On the same place? I saved you from an assault of a Maverick." My jaw began to drop and my hands went to my mouth.I was never wrong. It was him. I hugged him tightly for a few moments he hugged me back. Soon we stopped hugging I placed my hands onto my legs and he sat properly on his original position

"I noticed your scar on your chin, your name, everything. You... You've changed." He said. I really don't know what to say. What's running into my mind now is that I am not alone. "I have a lot of things to tell you. I said excitedly. I will never forget this day,I never expected I have met my friend again. A reunion that I never expected.


	3. Chapter 3: Visions

Hello there! owo)/ Thank you for viewing and continuing reading my ff owo) I will do the same thing aaaaalll over again but yeah I don't own any mmx franchise. I only own the OC's. I want to thank Humikochan and Blue StarPallete for supporting my ff. Sit and enjoy my update! I feel sick recently because of my astigmatism...

Chapter 3: Visions

Axl and I began to caught up on things. I told him everything that happened to me. He felt glad and sad in thel same time. "It was hard on you. I am sorry that I am not able to save them. If I went earlier I...-" I cut him off with my finger. I looked up to the sky. The moonlit light shined upon us the cold breeze began to whisper in thin air. There were few stars that blinks on the pitch black sky. "I know that they are at peace. I promise that I won't waste this life that was given me. I will cherish it." I said. Axl stood up and stretches his arms. He placed his hand on his hip. he looks at me but I was just lazy on getting up. "My life with Red Alert made me into of him, he gave me reason to protect humans and reploids a like. My stay here helped me to grow stronger." He said. I can see his burning passion for justice. Somehow he didn't change in terms of personality. I like him for being like that. I stood up and brushed my legs and my upper armor with my hands. "Axl, I'm glad that I met you again. It feels nice after losing them. Now I feel more confident now." I looked at him with a soft smile. "Th... Thank you for giving me a tour. Maybe we should head back. They might be finding us." I said. "Hey, Miah." He held onto my shoulder. "Yes Axl?" I asked. "I'm happy that you're with me." He gazed onto my eyes and he gave me a gentle smile and he placed my hair onto my ear and he walked away. He was always sweet. I always remembered,he tends to carry things for me while Vellan is away. He helped me to do chores too. He is also a prankster he likes to make fun of me and with the other kids. He called me Ice Queen because of my icy blue hair. Those were the good days. We headed back to my room. on the same direction as us there was a green reploid with goggles in his eyes. He was carrying 2 boxes on his arms,he was heading towards our direction. Axl waved his hand and he began shouting. "HEY DOUGLAS WHADDAP?!" he shouted. He got surprised, the boxes,that he was holding fell off. Axl's voice was too loud that it echoed the whole corridor. "Axl!now at look what you have done!?" I scolded him. I helped Douglas picking his stuff then Axl helped him as well. "I didn't mean to scare you Douglas. I'm sorry." He said apologetic. We placed his things back in the box. He looked at me carefully and he twisting his goggles horizontally with his fingers. "Eyyy, you are not on my data base. I scanned your face and it says unknown. So that means you are the new kid here. What is your name kid?" He asked. "Miah... Sir." I said shyly.

OH! You are the new girl! Hi. I am Douglas. I am the engineer and mechanic of the HQ. Nice to meet you." We shook hands. I am glad that I am meeting people. They seem nice to me so far. Axl's transmitter started beeping continuously he answered the call. "Hey X, what's up? Uh-huh? Alright we will be on our way." Axl ended the call. "X said that he wants to talk to you. You will be discussing about the schedule for your tests tomorrow. We will be meeting him at the Lounge" Douglas carried his boxes and he securely places on his arms. "Well I'm heading off now. If you need me, please visit me in my office. Okay?" Douglas said. He headed back to his office and I gave Axl an 'Okay' nod. Tests huh? I only knew about house hold chores and segregating trash since Delpha and I are scavengers. I can do it, I won't fail them; even Axl. I will do everything I can to finish it. Axl and I headed back to the Lounge and I can see X standing on the left side corner of a glass wall exposing the base's area. X waved at us, Axl waved him back. "Well did you have fun, Miah?" X asked with a smile. "Yeah. Thanks to Axl that is." I chuckled. "That's good to know that you are having fun. Miah, I will give you this insert it to your ear piece. That will be your transmitter so if anything happens just give us a call. I already placed our tracking numbers in the memory base of this device so that you can call us anytime when danger comes your way. Also your schedule for your test will be 8:00 am at the training facility. I hope to see you tomorrow. Please get some rest. Good Night." He gave me a piece of paper with writings on says 8:00 am will be my knowledge exam. Hmmm... I really don't know but I am pretty nervous about this but it is still worth giving a try. I installed my transmitter to my ear piece my systems began to gain information that I can see beneath my eyes. Their tracking numbers are already save into my data base. "Thank you and Good night, Sir. I will do everything I can." X already headed off going to the Navigation room, we headed back to my room along with Axl. "Hey Miah. Aren't you excited? It's your first day here. Welcome to the team." he said. Honestly I feel worried and excited at the same time. This will be like my first time doing such things. I don't like to end up looking stupid. I placed my hand onto my forehead and I slowly massaged my temples. My head began to hurt. I always have nausea attacks ever since I was young I really never mind it at all I'm already used to it, but the pain grows awfully worse. "I don't know, I feel nervous. That is all." I said shakily. We made it to my room he patted my head. "C'mon Miah, I know that you can do it. If anything happens to you I will be here for you." He said with a wink. I can't help but smile I am thankful that he is here with me. "I will do my best!" I said it a tune of glee. "That's the spirit." He raised his thumbs up. "Now I really don't want to take so much of your time. I don't like you blaming me when you wake up late and never make it to you exams. You might have little pouches under you eyes you will turn into a blue haired panda." He teased with a huge grin on his face. I spanked his arm really hard and I pouted. I may have eye bags but they are not dark. I had sleepless nights because Vellan kept on screaming and sometimes Poipo will be crying at the middle of the night because she is having bad dreams. "Hey that hurt!" He exclaimed. "Well I'll head to bed now." I felt tired all of a sudden and the pain grew rapidly painful. I groaned lightly "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I lift up my head and nodded. "I fine. I really need to rest now. Well thank you for the wonderful tour and I will see you tomorrow." I said.

"Are you suuure?" He raised his eyebrow. I gave him a nod. "Well see you tomorrow. I have a lit of paper work to do. Bye." He waved his hand goodbye and I waved back at him. He began walking away; When I was about to open the door I can hear running foot steps and arms wrapping onto my stomach area. I noticed that it was Axl's arms. "H-hey." I turned my sight on the back. His face is buried my back. " I am thankful that I have you back." He whispered. He released his arms and he ran away. I got surprised, my face turned beat red. I quickly opened the door and went inside to the bathroom and plugged the tub's water drain with the socket I took out my armor and placed it on the cabinet and what is left is my human form. I turned on the faucet and filled the tub with warm water. I went to my table and I grabbed the bath tub soap and poured to the tub. Bubbles began to bloom the scent of rose with a hint of lavender covered the bathroom. I took out my black tights then placed it to the washing machine. what is left my bionic skin exposed. I dipped my body onto the tub. I felt all relaxed and I sighed heavily. "I can make it. I know I will. Lyllica, Gredall, Poipo. Please guide me you guys are strength. " I mumbled. After a few minutes of bathing I went out the tub and pulled the plug; the water began to swirl and slowly going down. Beside the tub there is a shower. I turned on the shower faucet I began rinsing my body with water. I reached out on the shampoo I place a generous amount of shampoo on my hand and I started scrubbing my roots and my hair then rinsed. I quickly dried myself with a towel and I pulled out some clothes from the cabinet that was provided. There are 7 sets of plain white t-shirts and shorts and more sets of ladies underwear. I am quite impressed that they provided things for free. I didn't bring anything with me I suddenly thought of my black shirt with a skull with ribbon print on it. I love that shirt... Anyway it something for free so I will just take it but yeah they are all white. I wore the shirt; its tid bit larger than my body though it's not that big I am just too skinny cause my armor makes my body look fit. In reality, I am all skin and bones because of my diet during my stay with that Chicken head. I pulled up the short and placed it on my waists at least this one fits I don't want walking all over the room and my shorts is falling off that would be ridiculously funny. I opened up the charging capsule I heard hisses of air and the glass door opened up. I sat down comfortably and something injected onto my circuits located on the side of my neck the hole is not that noticeable. I fell asleep and I am trying to bring myself together that I shouldn't get nervous. Then I fell asleep

I can hear voices that I am not familiar to. An old man's voice calling out my name. "Miah, Miah..." His voice is loud and clear I opened my eyes I can see a human facing at me with a warm smile. He has rectangular eye glasses, deep set eyes and he has brown hair. He placed his hand on the glass covering I can see his eyes that he is in pain. I wanted to speak but nothing is coming out. I want to ask who is he? "That is good that you woke up but I can't stay that long, you are special Miah. As you grow your power will soon bloom. Listen, use your power for a brighter future for all Reploids. I have faith in you. In due time you will remember me... I don't want to say this but your future will be hard for you... Save humanity... Please forgi...-" He is slowly fading away someone stabbed him on the chest with a light saber, blood began to drip . I can see... A split image of me but she has black hair but we have the same eye color. An evil grin grew on her face... "You will die next. Miah" She began slashing the glass casing with her saber. "YOU SHALL NOT EXIST! YOU MUST BE ANNIHILATED JUST LIKE OUR CREATOR!" She exclaimed. The glass is going to break! I cannot move! I don't know what is going on! I will be... NO! I can hear knocking noises. I jumped off to my capsule dived my head onto my legs breathing heavily everything was just a dream. What was that all about? That was the first time that happened to me. I cannot... What? Urgh... Nevermind I have to go to the door to see who is it... I saw the wall clock... It still 6:30 am... That is too early for my schedule for my examination. My heart is pumping hard I still can't stop from breathing heavily and my body is all covered in sweat, I felt sticky and gross I grabbed some of the tissues, I wiped my face and my neck while going to the door and took a little peak. It's a female Reploid standing out of my door. She wearing a lime green armor and a communicator on the right side of her ear I believe her name is Pallete, Axl told me that she is upbeat and VERY LOUD. I'm still cranky from that scary dream. I opened the door and she is widely smiling at me. "Ye... Yes? Ms. Pallete?" I said politely. "Aren't ya polite and YOU KNOW MY NAME! OH MY GOODNESS I AM GETTING FAMOUS! HEE HEE HEE HEE!" She said proudly, she flicked her floating ponytail and struck a million dollar smile. Well, I want to be honest I am not a morning person. I just want to shut my door and go back to sleep. Yet again I have my manners but I wish I have a huge cork to just clog her mouth with it. I managed to chuckle well... slight... "Uhhhh... Is there something that you need?" I asked.

"Oh! Oh! I want to give this to you. It's an access card for room 207. That will be your examination room. Please be reminded that will be a one day process, don't worry you will be given 15 minute break per session. Your proctor will be Commander X for the written exam, Commander Zero for the physical exam and taget exam will be... Oh gosh its Axl." She said excitedly. "Axl and X is the best Maverick Hunter when it comes to shooting. But when it comes to dexterity and agility "MY" beloved Axl is the best." She said. Uhhh... Wait did she just say my Axl? Uhhh Oh my.. This girl is already getting into my nerves but I have to stay calm and cool. Whatever is between Axl and her I have to step back. Axl is my best friend he can do anything he wants to make himself happy. "You got your schedules right?" She asked. I replied with a nod. "Alright! Well they will be waiting for you. We will be watching your performance too so good luck." She gave me a wink and a sky high smile. Well it is true that she is upbeat and all but Axl's right she is loud. She left my room and I shut my door carefully. I feel all groggy and my head felt kinda soupy. I checked the time and its already 7:00 I have to prepare. I took a bath, brushed my teeth, wore my armor and fixed my hair. I tied it up in a high ponytail with a piece of rubber band that I had on my bag. I placed the apple hairpin near the rubberband to hide the tie. I covered my under eye circles with some concealer and sealed it with powder. I touched up my lips with light tinted lipbalm. I am all set. I checked the time again. It says 7:25 I have a enough time to go to the pantry and eat.

I went to the room and locked it then went straight ahead to the pantry. I can see people staring at me and I can hear gossips too. Well I find it normal because of course I am,the new kid just entered the Maverick Hunter HQ out of the blue. I still find it uncomfortable when people darting their eyes on you. I quicken the phase of my footsteps and finally reached to the pantry the place is crowded a lot of reploids are talking, laughing and enjoying their meals. I wonder where is Axl though. I didn't see him around. I went to the serving area and got myself a tray beside the vending machine. I fell in line with other reploids. Few minutes later it's already my turn,to take an order. A nice looking female placed table napkins, a fork and a soup spoon. "Hello welcome to the Maverick Hunter Pantry! Our menu of the day is French Toast with a hot cup Jasmine tea or We also have bread, bacon and eggs then partnered with tomato soup." She said. "I will go with the french toast and tea." I shyly said. "Okay, French Toast and Tea, coming right up." She quickly grabbed tongs and placed 2 pcs. of french toast on a white ceramic serving posts. She held a pot and poured the tea on mint green tea cup. The jasmine scent is quite strong, I like that its nice that they serve tea here. I always drink coffee in the morning. I really never like the taste of it so I add tons of milk and average amount of sugar. Tea is mild and yeah I like those thanks to Delpha... I wonder if he's doing fine... I always hang around in his workshop before. I kinda got worried about him... does he know already what happened to me? I am not sure for myself I hope that everythong is doing well with him

, the pantry lady placed a tiny bag of sugar 2 packs of it and 2 packs of milk. " Thank you for ordering please place your thumb on the biometrics and you can go." she said.I placed my thumb on the machine and it scanned my thumb then a green light blinked on the side. I need to find somewhere to sit on... I found a vacant table on the middle part of the pantry. I sat there alone I munched on the french toast. The custurd inside the bread is nicely done and the powdered cinnamon and the amount of sugar is just right for my taste buds. I poured 2 packets of sugar and 1 packet of milk onto the tea and stirred it properly and wow this tea tastes amazing! I enjoyed my meal I tried not to burp too hard it would be very embarrassing if they see a tiny reploid burps like an barbarian.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and headed to the training facility. I am getting excited on my new life as Maverick Hunter HQ crew.

-  
A/n

It took me a while to post this... I am not sure about chapter though but yeah hehhe again thank you for readiiiiing!


	4. Chapter 4: Test Day

Hello everyone! Nana here! If you are still reading my Fanfic. I am happily glad that you are still here! :3 I was half happy about the last chapter  
but I will try to make this chapter entertaining :D How do you love Miah so far? Hehehehe Anyway I will do the same drill. I don't own any mmx franchise. I only own the OC's that are provided here. :D Please leave reviews. Thank you for reading! :D Sit back and relax. Here we gooo~ !

Chapter 4:  
Test Day

I made it to the training room, I opened the door and I can see a bunch of classroom with teachers in it. They looked so focused, I find it fun. I always want to learn new things. I hurried to room 207, I haven't seen Axl lately I think he has a mission I wish he was here to just keep me company. I checked the time on the upper left of the wall near 208. It is already 7:45 am. I have enough time to prepare myself for the scary demons of question and answer portion! Seriously! I would be able to perform very well on cleaning and organizing stuff since that is what I do! But I don't know how to do math problems and other questions that is beyond to my memory bank! I sat down on a coach near the door. There is a small palm tree decoration next to the coffee table with magazines beneath. I began to think about my dream last night, how on earth did that get in my head,it is so weird. Why I don't remember those things? I mean, I grew up with Vellan without any idea where I came from and who created me. I just lived my life without any knowledge about my origins. But what I do know? I am living my life to the fullest. Then again I cannot forget that old man's face. He looks... sad. I sighed heavily and I stared on the palm tree. "Palm trees are so calm, so chill, all it does is stand and eat. Thinking of no worries." I mumbled. I waited for few minutes and on the dot X arrives dashing. He went headed to where i was"Hello Miah, Are you ready for your first exam? Don't worry it is just a written exam it will be a piece of cake for you." He said. I gave him a worried nod. A written exam how... exciting? I feel like I want to runaway and lock my door for life.

"Do you have your access card?" X asked. I gave him my access card. He swiped onto the scanner. after scanning a hologram popped up on the door saying "Welcome." X opened the door and I can see a bunch of monitors on tables and chrome chairs. "Please feel free to sit anywhere that you like." He sat on the front desk and he booted up the touchscreen monitor. That will be your identification for you exam." I want you to write your name on the screen and tell me when you are ready." He smiled calmly and he began typing swiftly on the holographic keyboard. I booted up the monitor and the holographic keyboard displayed right infront of me. I have some basic knowledge about computers since its built in my system so yeah I am not ignorant. The monitor displayed a writing saying "Please type in your name, Please notify your proctor that you are ready." Can I just?... Damn well there is no turning back. I entered my name... I peaked at X he looks busy. Okay I know,that I can do this... I took a deep, deep, DEEP! Breath. I pressed enter. It says loading and connecting to the ptoctor's database. Well h-here I go. "Uhhh... Uhmm... I am.. r-ready?" I stuttered. My tongue got sticky all of a sudden. "Okay, well you will be answering 10 questions only. So good luck." He stated. I nodded. "You can start now." I heard a tiny ding coming from my computer. Okay this is the first question.

1\. Can you do labor work? Yes or No?  
I clicked on Yes.

2\. Can you handle physical, emotional and mental stress? Yes or No.  
I clicked on Yes again.

3\. Do you have any basic combat skills? Yes or No.  
Uhhhh, I hope I do and I would've protected them. But its a n... Oh crap! I clicked on YES! OH no! It already went to X's database... Oh goodness... I still continued on... I am so screwed!

4\. Since you chose that you have combat skill. If you are given a weapon what kind would it be?

How should I know?! I mean... Guhhhhh... Nevermind the damage is already done... If I would pick a weapon I want a halberd. I used one before but yeah Vellan broke it. I only use it as a,toy. So nothing fancy.  
I typed in "Halberd."

5\. Do you have any idea about Navigation? Yes or No?  
No. Whew.

6\. Do have any experience for the medical field? Yes or No.  
Uhhhhhh... No. Why? Because I cannot even treat my own wound when I was young. Lyllica helps me a lot in terms of medical things. I clicked no.

7\. Any special abilities?  
... I have no idea. I never really explored what I can really do. I clicked on No.

8\. Do you have knowledge about housekeeping?  
I clicked on yes.

9\. How do you find the Maverick Hunter HQ? Rate 1-10.  
I typed in on 8. C'mon I am new here but people here are nice to me and nothing so much happening to me.

10\. If you are given a chance that you want to work with who will it be?  
Probably Axl. I am more comfortable with him.

I clicked on done. Wait? Tha-That was it? "Congratulations, Miah. You finished the first exam you can proceed to the next room. Here is your access card to the next room. Uhhh... By the way your schedule has change since Axl is on his mission. So your examiner is Zero." He said. Oh, my examiner is Zero. Wait what is next to my schedule since it was switched so that means its. I checked my schedule... Oh. My... COMBAT EXAMINATION?! There is no way that I will do that! Nuh uh! Nope. NOPE! I worriedly approached X shaking from fear. "Uhhh... Commander X? I... I hope that you won't m-mind me asking this but can I just skip this exam? B-because you know I am not really battle ready.. Hee.. He he..." I stuttered. "I am sorry Miah but you cannot skip that test. We have to see if you have capabilities on having self defense atleast and what we should do to enhance that trait." He stated. "Don't worry he will get easy on ya." He said it with a calm smile. I hope so. I mean I trust X's words but I don't trust Zero's face.

I mean LOOK AT THAT GUY?! HE CAN PEEL MY ALIVE... But I will take X's words. I bid farewell and headed to the combat training facility. I am sweating beads... I really don't know what to do... Oh what trouble have I gotten into now.. I  
.. Nevermind. I reached to the combat room. It feels like no one is here. Maybe I should go inside then. I swiped my access card and entered the room. I can see Zero standing on a platform with his arms crossed. The room is filled with weapons and there 4 battle platforms. I closed the door and I walked towards the platform where he stays "Uhhmmm... Uhh H...-" I stopped because he just disappeared in a split second. Wait? Hold on?! Where did he go? I heard a voice behind me. "A warrior has a strong sense of Focus. So lesson #1 PAY ATTENTION!" He swung his sword attacking me from behind almost hitting my shoulder. WHAAA! he slashed so hard he almost cut the platform in two!Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! I managed to dodge it but wait?! IS IT ALREADY STARTING?! I can see Pallete, Alia and X standing on a glass room.

What the hell are they doing there?! What is happening. Why are they watching me? I glanced on X and he just gave me a proud thumbs up." WHAT IS THAT FOR?!" I exclaimed. I have no time to goof around,I have to do something. I began running! I don'tknow what to do he just charges at me like a ferocious tiger ready to eat his prey. "A warrior should face his enemy!" He began chasing me with his blade that blazes with fire. "RYUUEJIN!" he screams. HOLY BLAZES! The blade almost hit my arm. I still manage to dodge. But I have to fight this guy somehow. I took a quick look on the audience room and I can see Axl entering. Zero's blade cut through my sight that a part of my hair cut off. "Ah!" I winced. I scanned the area. I can see a rapier without hesitation. I grabbed the sword. "ZERO! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT MIAH I WILL SHOOT YOU." He aggressively started banging the glass and screaming while X tries stopping him. "Ah, doesn't it remind you of the good old times Axl?" He said proudly. "X! ATLEAST I HAVE A GUN TO FIGHT THAT BATTLE HUNGRY MANIAC! MIAH HAS NOTHING TO DEFEND HERSELF". He screamed. He is already panicking. I can hear him actually he is really screaming through the tip of his lungs. I want to end this bafoonary. I tried fighting him back I tried blocking his attacks with this rapier. I havr no idea what I am doing. He swung a strong slash with his saber at full force and my sword flew off. Oh no. " ZEEEEEROOOO YOU FERAL HIDEOUS REPLOID! STOOOOOPPP! I WILL RIP YOU APART! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MIAH!" Axl screamed angrily. Palette began pulling back Axl "She will do just fine. Commander Zero won't kill her." She said.

Oh holy blaze! What do i do? I went up to left part of the combat room and I can see a spear. I should get that one I rushed over the arsenal cabinet. "You are not going anywhere." He said in an evil tone  
I have to get there fast this guy has gone nuts! his just lost his screws into his mental circuit! I can hear surges of electricity flowing in the room. He jumped high and his saber is filled with electricity. HIS GONE MAD! I hurriedly grabbed the spear and avoided his attack and pushed him away. My heart races. I feel tired my legs feels jelly. I don't know how much longer I can take this fight? Suddenly Zero hid his sword on the back of his armor. He made a weird stance and power is gaining on his hand. Wait HOLD ON WHAT IS HE PLANNING TO DO NOW?! "I will surely defeat you. I will show how a real Maverick Hunter fights." He said. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF PEACE! I AM NOT BUILT AS A COMBAT REPLOID! THIS MAN IS INSANE! I have to end this. I charged towards him! I have no other choice! Until Axl stops me with his arms raised. "We should end this. He will kill you with that move he has gone too far." Axl mumbled. X halted Zero. "Zero, I understand that you never turn down,on a fight. I told you to take it easy. Yet." He groaned. "I took it easy on her already." He said confused. X placed his hand onto face and buried it reaaly deep. Zero left the area and X chased him. Pallete just storming out the area without a word. . I was left in terror  
And my body started shaking. I... I fell down on my knees left staring on the floor. I felt like I failed. "I-I lost the fight. Right?" I asked. He gave me a slow nod and he gave me a hug. I exhaled air inside my chest and buried my face on Axl's shoulders. "Atleast that one is done hehehe." I chuckled nervously. "Well you did great. Unlike my first time fighting him... I ended up going to the infirmary." He said with a a smile on his face. I felt strong pain again in my head I groaned softly. Axl assists me to stand. "Are you alright?" He asked concernedly. "Yes! Of course! I know that I am going to fail this one. Besides I am not built for this one. Hee hee." I giggled. Axl patted my head and he just smiled."Soooo that means you are ready for the targ...-?" He asked. The pain just kept on growing until my eyesight is fading and all I can hear is Axl's voice fading. I don't know what is going on but I just fell down on the cold ground!


	5. Chapter 5: Growth of Hate

Hello Nana here. I haven't updated my fanfic because I took a rest and went to my friend's house and my mom and I went to the dentist soooo yeah. Blue Star Pallete. I will make Miah's appearance soon. owo) Again. I don't own any mmx franchise. I only own the ocs. Owo) wahihi. Please enjoy. Did I mention that the genre of this fanfic is Drama and Romance so yeah D: I will try my best to be entertaining for you guys. -

Chapter 5: Growth of Hate

Everything is all blurry but I can see the old man's face again. Why can't he just get out of my head? "Miah..." He called out my name and he extended his shaky hands onto my face. He had a gentle touch that sends care into my heart. "I am so sorry. But I will try my best to make things right. You are my only hope. Miah, help me to correct my mistakes save the new generation Reploids... Save them. I am begging you." I can see small drops of tears falling of his wrinkled cheek. I can't help but reach out to his face. I can hear something a small voice growing stronger, it was Axl's, I opened my eyes. Everything is just dream again. I can see Axl with a worried face. I am lying on Axl's lap what just happened. " Miah! Are you alright? That bastard Zero." He said angrily. I got up quickly and my cheeks turned rosy pink. I placed my hand onto my forehead, I really can't help but think about the things that just happened. I failed the combat examination. Darn it, oh well atleast that one is,done. "I am fine. Maybe I should rest it out hehe." I managed to laugh a little bit. Axl sighed heavily and he stood up and reached out for my hand. I took his hand and I managed to stand up and took off some dirt all over my armor. "H-how long did I pass out?" I worriedly asked. "About 10 minutes, I was planning to bring you to the infirmary." He said. That long? That is very odd I never pass out before when I have this headache attacks. But now I feel fine now... Did he took care of me while I was out. Geez what is happening to me. "You know, let's do the target exam so that I won't be having problems in the future." I said fimly. I just don't like things being left undone. I clearly want to get this over with. "Are you sure? You don't want to go to the clinic? You need to be che...-" I stopped him. "Look, Axl I just want this over with. I had enough today. So let's go." I said desperately. He just gave me a nod. We headed to the shooting range, I have to pull myself together just for a little while longer. I really don't want to get Axl in trouble because of me. "H-hey Miah." He said softly. My eyebrows are all furrow as I looked at him his eyes are in pain. He face is filled with worry. "Tell me? Is there something bothering you?" He held onto my shoulder gently. I tried to avoid his eyes. I looked down and I gave him a giggle. "Naaah, its nothing. I am just thankful that the combat exam is already done that is all. I would have been dead if Commander Zero continued on. Thank you for rescuing me." I said. I gave him a sincere smile. He stopped and he grabs my arms and he tried to find my eyes but I kept on avoiding his gaze. "Miah, I know that there is something wrong. There is something in my gut that tells me you 're not fine. I am all,ears for you Miah. Just tell me okay?" He stated. Our eyes met, I cannot still say it to him and I won't. I really don't want to him to get involve with my problems. I shook my head. "I am absolutely and positively fine!" I giggled. He just sighed very heavily and he let go of my hands and he walks away. "Make sure that you are fine. But if there is troubling you. Just tell me, if Zero is the problem. I can talk to him if you want to." He said. We reached to the target area. "I-I dont have the access card." I said. He lifted his hands with a card on his finger and he winked at me. "Well, X gave it to me I was about to tell you that until you passed out, did you get enough sleep or something? You should rest it out soon." He chuckled.

He swiped the card on the scanner and the door opens. There are a bunch of targets that are neatly placed on the shooting range, guns that are organized in smallest to largest arrangement. "So, shall we?" He grinned. "Yeah." I replied. He threw me one of his guns, I catched it and I gave it a good look. His pistol is quite heavy but I can still hold it with one hand. "You will be needing one of those. Always remember a good aim is focused,concentrate on hitting your target. I will turn on the course and put it on level 1. So there will be some targets that will be moving." He explained. Wow, he sounded different this time he sounds mature here. I gave him an okay nod and we headed to the shooting range. "Let me demonstrate." He confidently said. He pressed the button and he placed his level marker on 10. There are holographic Mavericks running on the target range. He started shooting and he never missed any target even its moving fast and he even managed to avoid missing civilian target holograms! My eyes glistened in amazement. He finishes it with a charge shot. I cannot help but clap my hands because c'mon he did great. "Oh goodness Axl! You did a good job!" I exclaimed. "Well, I wouldn't be this good until I lived here. I practice everyday as warm up before I mop those Mavericks. Anyway, its your turn." He said with a smile. Of course I am nervous. I swallowed my fear and I went to the shooting range with a gun on hand. I tried to make an aim I was about to shoot until Axl stopped me. "The position of your arms should be straight like this." He fixes my arms and he held onto my hand. My cheeks are beginning to well up. "Then straighten your back and look at the crosshair that will be your aim." His face is too near. Why did I get embarrassed all of a sudden? "U...uh thank you." I said shyly. "No problem." He said with a thumbs up. "Good luck, I know that you can do it" he whispered. I am trying to hide my face because my face turned cherry red I gave him a soft nod. " Well I will set up the course for you." He sets the course on level 1 "Well if you are ready? Just press that button." he points at the table near the shooting range. I pressed the button and I positioned myself exactly how Axl taught me earlier. Targets began to move but its more likely in slow-mo like they are sneaking out of the building and some are walking fast. I shot some targets but not as good as him,I missed some Maverick holograms. I shot 2 civilian Reploids too! It is an image of an old lady and a child "Oh dang! If this was a real mission I could've shot that lady and kid." I screamed. In a few moments I can see a familiar hologram, I can see Poipo looking at me with painful eyes while Lyllica hold onto her hand and Gredall shattered shards on his face facing towards me then on the side of the course a girl Reploid leaping all over the course and she looks straight into my eyes,I can see the split image of myself with daunting of mischief. She is trying to say something I read her lips saying "You killed them." .I suddenly remembered everything that happened again. I became teary eyed and I began randomly shooting with the gun around the target range course trying to kill her! I am at the verge of mayhem. "NO! I didn't kill them! I never wanted to! I..." I began crying and dropped the gun on the floor and I stood there. Axl turned the machine off. I was on the verge of panic. Who.. Is she? Why? Who am I? The questions are piling up. But right now I cannot help myself. I am beginning to hate everything that I have done.

Axl ran quickly to me he shook my shoulders. "Hey! Miah! Snap out of it! What is going on with you?!" he exclaimed. My body began shaking, I stared on Axl's eyes. I can see that he is all confused but I cannot help but remember everything. "Please... I... Never... Killed... Them..." I cried. Axl's eyes widen he just fixed my hair and he hugged me tightly. "You really don't have to do this,to yourself Miah. If you are struggling I am here for you. Don't hide from me. If you feel down. I will be here my mind and ears are all open for you." His grasp became tighter. "Axl, I am scared... I... I..." I just cried. "Let it all out. After this,can we discuss of what is going on with you. If you think that not telling me your problems will prevent me from worrying too much about. The effect is vice versa... You make me worry more. It's hard Miah, but we have to work together to cope up with these things. Don't do this alone... I am here for you." He whispers onto my ear. His words are always comforting but I really don't want to give him problems but here I am crying right infront of him. I ended up having hiccups I just cried too much. Geez why does it have to be like this? I wiped my tears using my hands. "I am just fine. I just got scared that's all because when I was holding the gun it reminded me of Vellan... That is all..." I said. I chose to lie and he was just there hugging me. "Please... Tell me... Is that all that's troubling you? I will find your resolve as much as I can. " He concernly stated. "Y...Yes. I am alright...-" he stared onto my eyes. What is he planning to do? He gave a large sigh and he broke his hug and he patted my head. "You don't need to worry. I will mop those Mavericks as much as I can. Just promise me that you are not hiding something from me." His large hands fits my head everything in my heart just fluttered with joy. "Okay." I smiled. "Here take this. It will help you forget things." He gave me a miniature plush of a panda. "It always reminded me of you. I hope it will help you forget things." I can see a hint of pink on his cheek. He rubbed the nape of his neck and he suddenly avoids to see my face. "I... I know that you are forced to do things. But I know that you are trying your best too. But please take it easy on yourself. That panda should be a congratulatory gift somehow it will make you feel better after that Rowdy-Good for nothing-Zero tried pulverizing you. I am sorry about that one..." he frowns. He really doesn't have to apologize really but why a panda though? Are my eyebags that bad? I placed concealer to cover it oh well, but I am happy for a tiny gift it lightens my mood. although yeah Commander Zero still scares me, I tried to find his eyes and I gazed on them. I feel happy that he is still supporting me after all those things that happened to me, somehow my heart just melted out of happiness. "Hey Axl." I whispered. I smiled and I planted my forehead onto his shoulder. "Thank you. For always being there. You have always been supportive when we were little." I am actually trying to hide my face from him because it is still embarrassing to say those things. He just gave me a light quick hug. I lifted up my face and I can see that warm sincere smile again. "Well we should go now. I will just send my report to Signas. I will just say that you had a fair score on your test. I really don't want you to retake the test." he said worriedly. "Let's just do a quick clean up on this area and then let's leave." Axl grinned. I gave him a quick nod. We cleaned the area,everything in it reminded me of the good old times that when we were at Vellan's hideout we helped out each other to make the kitchen tidy as possible. after a few moments the area was dead silent we were just dusting off the gun displays until I heard faint sounds of footsteps. "Hey Axl, did you just heard that? I think somebody's here.". I said. "Really? Where?" he asked. I pointed on the left corner of the room where the entrance is located there is a beam covering the door. " I will take a look." He walked up over the door. "Well what do we have here? What are you doing here?" he said. He walks with a familiar Reploid that just bothered me from my sleep. Pallette is clinging on his arm while walking.

"Hey there! Miah-ya-ya-yah!" She called. Honestly, Miah is already enough for my name sakes and she sounded like she was a dude from a kung fu movie. I wonder what is she doing here. "Hey are you okay? I heard that you just failed the combat exam." She said bluntly. I want to be honest what is this girl up to? Why is she even here? I mean at first she just blindly storm off out of the blue? I am getting a clue here. But I am not 50% percent sure about it but I have a hunch that she is watching Axl. I also remembered her telling me 'My Axl' before start of this mess. "Yeah, I least i was able to get through that trial" I said. "Hey Pallette? What are you even doing here?" Axl asked. I can see that Axl is trying to be polite but it is written on his face that somehow he is already irritated. "Oh nooooothing~ I am just here to pick you up! because X is looking for you." she said cheerily. Why do I get all ticked off? I just continued on dusting the displays and I just ignored everything. "Hey Axl, after you talk to X can you meet up with me at the pantry and tell me what is the new menus? I can't bother Layer because she's been busy with Zero lately." she giggled. Is she trying to be flirty? Peh, they have been together here in a long time and I am just a newcomer here who just got attacked by a red badger and almost failed the target exam. Axl took off Pallette from hugging his arm and he places his hand on Pallette's shoulder. "Okay I will be going but can you do me a favor?" he asked. A huge smile grew on Pallete's face with rosy cheeks began to tint on her cheeks. "Y-yeah? What is it?" She asked. "Can you bring Miah back to her room? Pretty please?" he begged. "You know, I can go on my own. You guys just go ahead." I said. I finished dusting and I was about to head to the Broom Closet. "Uhh... Okay. Just call me whenever you need me okay? Don't hesitate." he said. Our eyes met again then Pallette just cuts through with her loud voice. "Hey! Miah! Can I come with you too? I have to get something at the Broom Closet I need to sanitize my work area." she said. "W-well okay." I replied. Axl just smiled he bid good bye and he left the room while Pallette and I went to the cleaning supplies. "Hey Miah." She held her on hands while walking and she looks into my eyes. "Y-yes?" I stuttered. "Do you happen to like Axl?" she asks. Uhhh huh? What is she up to now? "Well yeah of course I like him. He is my best bud ever since that we are young." I said with delight. She shook her head then she looked at me with grim. "No, not that kind of like I mean. 'Romantically' like." she stated. Uhhh wait wha? We already made it at the Broom Closet why is she asking those things? My heart began pumping in full speed. Do I like 'like' Axl? I mean I know we've been friends and all, But I felt like my mouth felt suddenly dry. I will try to avoid this awkward conversation. "Hey I will just return this du...-" She blocks the door and she held on to my wrists tightly. "Well, I will cut the facade. Axl is mine. I saw everything during your target training and you are really getting on my nerves. Your first arrival was okay until your filthy face is on Axl's." she said angrily. What now! I had enough with this mess I am now really getting ticked off. "LOOK IF YOU REALLY LIKE AXL SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST CLING ON HIM WHILE YOU CAN! NOW I NEED TO TAKE MY LEAVE BECAUSE I'M HECK TIRED OF ALL THIS CRAP. AXL IS ALL YOURS! HE IS ONLY MY BESTFRIEND! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO HIM." I scowled at her. I came to realize what is wrong with me I felt a sting in my heart. "Really? I can do anything with him?" She teases. I just looked her daunting eyes with anger flowing inside me. She took a deep breath and she left the Broom Closet and she walks away. "You know. I hate you so much that I want to puke I will just advice you that you have to stay away from Axl... Or else I will tell Commander Signas that you also failed your Target exam. I know that Axl will cover anything for you. Now. You don't want Axl to get into trouble..." She said. I looked down and I just gave her a solid nod. "Well now. I really don't want to disturb you. Good bye." She waved her hand and she headed out the exit. I suddenly felt alone again but I have to stand strong. It will be my own resolve that I have to keep a secret in order to protect somebody who is dear to you.

A/N:  
Please forgive me that this chapter took veeeeerryyy LONG I had problems to deal with so yeah. There you go! Miah's appearance will be coming soon! So watch out!


	6. Chapter 6: Jailed Heart

Hello again I thank you guys whoever you are who is reading my fanfic. I am honored and thank you for continuing reading my fanfic. I will not spoil you guy about the setting and timeline of the story. I will do the same drill. I don't own any mmx franchise and ocs that I will be mentioned in the story are the only things that I really own. Please sit and enjoy!

Chapter 6:  
Jailed Heart

Here I am walking alone towards to the pantry to grab something to drink. It is already night time and I never manage to take a break because I really want to make things done as quickly as possible, I needed some orange juice in my system. It was a rough ride. Now Pallete hates me, Well, good luck to me then. You see in the Maverick Hunter HQ you don't have to pay for food and drinks all you have to do is just let the bio metrics work for you. I went to the vending machine and placed my thumb on the machine and they recognized my identification I heard a tiny ding in it that means that you can get your favorite drink. Lemme see, all I can see is an E-tank drink, rootbeer, cola... Ah cabornated orange drink. I pressed on the O.J Blast. The can of soda just fell on the compartment I took the soda can and tapped the sides of it then I tried pulling out the spout off but my finger is keeping on slipping. I tried to pry it open until there a someone's hand just lifted my soda. Uhhh wait. Oh no. It was Commander Zero. "Uhh.. Hey kid." He greeted. OH MY GOD WHAT NOW. He opened the soda can then he gave back it me. Uhhh wha? "Look uhh... Miah. I am sorry about what I did earlier. I just got carried away. I just got too excited. That's all." Did he just apologized to me? I mean, what just happened? I am happy and worried in the same time but I should forgive him even if he did try to kill me. "Oh, uhh... It's okay. I know personally that I can't fight as well as you can." I chuckled. I blushed out of embarrasement . But somehow I am glad he approached me. I sat down on a near by bench, Commander Zero just sat beside me. "So, how did the target exam go?" He embarrassedly asked. "Uh-Uhmm.. It went well." I answered. He just smiled at me. I never knew that Commander Zero can pull off a nice face. "You know... You need to smile more often." I said. He looked at me with a serious face again. Oh my gosh did I offend him? I took a few gulps on my orange soda.

He laughed lightly but the sound is still audible. "You're not the 1st one to tell me that." he said. A small smile began to rose upon my lips well he is kind and all but he is very dedicated to fighting. I am beginning to feel anxious to the things that I have to say, this is already getting a bit awkwards at some point. "Hey kid, I have to tell you something. I think Signas will be placing you in the food department or in the housekeeping department." he stated. My smile grew bigger because of the news I cannot help but grabbed his hand and jumped out of delight. Zero just kept on laughing I went to him with excitement. "Oh my gosh! Thank you for sending me the news. I can be working with you and A...-" I suddenly stopped. It reminded me that I have to avoid Axl for the mean time as much as possible. I mean I can be kicked out of the Maverick Hunter Head Quarters but I don't wanna give Axl any problem. My smile melted into a frown I stopped from jumping and I went back sitting down. Zero placed his hand on my shoulder with worry. "What's wrong Miah?" He asked. I can't tell him what's going on with me and Pallette. "Nothing. It's nothing really." I chuckled nervously. Zero just sighed and held his hand together and leaned onto his legs. "You know if you just keep things to yourself. It will kill you in the very end that is why you have to talk to." he said. I know that but... I wish that Lyllica is here she will listen to every crap that I am going through but I am all alone here. I mean it's nice that Commander Zero is concerned about me but I don't wanna give them any kind of problems.

"Don't worry about me. I am completely fine." I said. I took more of the soda that I was drinking. I really never rely on other people asides my family they were my only light that shines upon my lonely life. I mean I was here in this world without knowing who am I or what am I? I just let life flow through to the struggles along with Delpha too. I missed them so much... "We all i know is that you are already having a bad time that you are coping up on things that we can assure you that we will make you comfortable as possible." he went up to me and just gave me a comforting pat on my shoulder. "If you just need help. X and I are always willing to help you just give us a call if there is any emergency." He waves his hand and bids his farewell. I grabbed on his arm. "Hey..." I feel very embarrassed but he went all the way here just to apologize.  
I opened my mouth slightly and I managed to say it. "Thank you for... Th-the concern..." I finally said it. He just ruffled my hair leaving it messy then he left. I feel a bit lighter right now. But the sadness still lingers inside of me I really can't help but think of how helpless I am. Well I really don't have the time to sulk and be so sad about it I have to go back to my room. I stood up from the bench and hurried back to my room,I quickly opened my room, I took off my ponytail and hair clip. I placed the miniature panda on my vanity table, I went up to the bathroom and cleaned myself up and tried to relax as much as I cleaning myself I wore some clothes and went up to the capsule and I dived down to my bed. At last everything is done. I stared on the ceiling it was a tough day. But I am partially proud about the things that happened today. I grabbed the panda,placed it on my palms and I sat up straight. I can't always depend on Axl especially that Pallette has her eyes on him. Although I began thinking to myself,do I really like Axl?

I am not too sure about what my heart tells me but I can tell myself that Axl is always dear to me. But I should avoid getting too close to him even if he is my best friend. I sighed heavily I took a good look at the plush and I just smiled the fact that he made an effort to give me a wonderful gift. I went back laying down and I fixed my position then I closed my eyes and I fell asleep. I can hear a familiar voice that I will never forget,it was the old man's voice again he is saying "Your power will soon awaken inside of you. That means that danger is getting closer to you. Beware of the Purple Rouge, you are the only one who can stop her." His voice fades and I woke up. That dream again? Why do I keep getting the same dreams. A power that will soon awaken he said. What the hell is going on with me? I am already getting disturbed with this visions. But I am sure that this is now showing me hints of my past. I wiped my face with my hands. Things are getting weird but whatever that is I will soon find out what I am. I can hear something's ringing it was my transmitter. I quickly answered the call who could this be? "Uhhh... Hello?" I answered. "This is X. I am sorry that I disturb your sleep but General Signas wants to talk to you. It's about your Department Assignments. Please report immediately." He commanded. "Okay I'll be there around 20 minutes." I said. "Alright, meet us at the office." He finishes the call. I got up on my bed and I prepared my armor and the things that I needed. I took off my clothes and headed towards the shower. I was rushing so much the floor was too slippery because my hair is dripping leaving the floor wet, I slipped and my cheek bone just got hit on the sink. Way to really start your morning it left me a bruise and it stings a lot,it really hurt of all the times. Drats!after checking the time i realized that 15 mins has already passed.I really don't have time to treat it.I quickly wore my armor and covered my eye bags with concealer along with the bruise and topped it off with powder. The damage is still a bit noticeable but I have to run I wore some tint on my pale lips then wore the clip on the side near my bangs and I rushed towards General Signas' office!I hurried so began running. I was about to take a turn until I bumped into somebody! I fell on top of Commander Zero. His face is just too close to the point that his lips are just a few inches away from mine. I quickly stood up,my face is all beat red! WHAT THE HELL! "Oh! Commander Zero! I am so sorry! I am really on a rush!" I am literally blushing hard that I feel my cheeks are warm! "Uhhh... Look, all is good don't worry." He flicked his long blonde hair then he stood up. I hid my face cause I really don't want to show my awkward face. I slowly walked away. " Hey, are you going to Signas' office?" He asked. I gave him a light nod with my lips all tucked up...

"Well let me go with you, I am heading there too as well." He said. Ugh... Is it really okay it looks like he doesn't mind at all what happened or is he that dense? I just took a deep breath and I walked with him. "How are you doing so far? I mean the suburbs is not a good place but how do you feel right now? " he asked. Well at some point that I always miss them but I'm getting used to it bit by bit..." Everything's going well with me despite that they are already gone they are still my source of my strength." I said they are my reason for living after all, I have to stand strong for them or else I just wasted the sacrifice that they gave to me. Commander Zero's face grew with a small smile and patted my head. "Well, that is good to hear." He said. I am happy that their is somebody else who is supporting me asides Axl and X. Zero suddenly stared onto my face and he pokes my cheekbone with his finger and just realize he was poking onto my bruise. His face is stained with concealer. "Is that a bruise?" He concernedly asks. I tried to cover my bruise with my hand. "Ye..yeah I fell off the bathroom earlier..." I tried to hide my face from him. He just places a round pad on my cheek. It felt cold and it eases the swelling on my cheek. "There that should stop it from swelling" he gave me a flick on the forehead and it left a red mark. "Next time. Never run in bathrooms. You look kinda stupid." He teases I just pouted and we continued on walking. We are almost there at the office until somebody just pulled me away. It was Axl. "Can you come with me?" He sounded agitated. What is wrong with him? "But I have to talk to General Signas! We can talk about it later." I said firmly. I really need to get going or else that forehead girl with a floating ponytail will go nuts again if she sees me with Axl. "Axl, aren't you with Pallete earlier? I thought that you have to pass some reports to, her." Zero asked. Axl bit his lower lip he grabbed my arms he whispers into my ear. "I want you to meet up with me on the roof top after, you talk with General Signas 'without' Zero" he stormed out and went back to the Navigation Area. What was that for? He doesn't have to stomp away with out explaining. I sighed for a bit. "S-sorry for the trouble Commander Zero. I..." He held firmly onto my shoulder and he smirked. "Look kid, if you are always anxious it would never make you feel good. Relax. You can,figure things better that way. So there is no need to apologize to me " he said. I smiled at him and I agreed with him then gave a nod. "Good! why don't get going?" He finished. I am glad that him and I,are all good now. We went over to General Signas. I can see him on his desk busy typing. Zero gave a quick salute and greets him. "General is there something that you need from me?" He asks. General Signas paused from typing,and he gave Commander Zero some hand outs. "Please discuss this with Layer for your today's mission. There is a weird activity going on in Abel City's old air base. I want you to investigate it. Can you do it?" He commanded. He silently read the paper until he finishes it "Yes sir." He rolled the paper and held it on his gloved hand. "Well, I will be going now. You take good care and good luck. " he waved good bye and left the room. I am the only one that is left. "Well are you ready for your upcoming tasks?" He said in a perked up tune. " Yes sir." I stood up straight and tucked my tummy in. "You are assigned to the food service department. You will be working Dhalia. You will be starting after 2 days." he stated. Great! I'll be working in a field that I am good at! I smiled widely and clasp my hand out and I gave a polite bow. "Thank you General Signas. I will cherish this offer." He ruffled onto his documents and segrating them in the right order. "Although we need you to enhance your combat skills. You need to be trained for at least self defense. It is very odd that new generation Reploids like you doesn't have basic knowledge for combat. You are an odd one. But that doesn't matter we will fix that. Your trainer will be... Massimo. Since it is in your database that you like Halberds. So Massimo is a perfect fit to train you." He said. A combat training? Wait? Really? That is something that I will need I really don't want to become a wimp and I cannot protect myself so I'll take it.

I nodded to his offers. "Thank you General Signas. I am delighted to take that as an opportunity to develop my self confidence in case there is any danger that comes my way." I said. He finished his report files and he stood up from his chair and he gave me a light pat on the shoulder. "That is the spirit. Well, you are dismissed." He went back on his table and reviews on his computer. "Yes sir." i left the office with a huge grin on my face and marched outside with straight body. It feels awesome! After that hard work I managed to get the job. I just remembered!that I have to go to the roof top! I went up straight to to meeting place. I can see Axl leaning on the wall tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. What is wrong with him? I called him out and he looked at me with a grumpy expression. "Wha...What is wrong?" I asked curiously. He gritted his teeth and he gazes intensely to me "Why are you with Zero!?" He angrily grunted. Whoa hold on there why is he angry? I mean is it bad that I am with Zero?! "I bumped into him this morning besides he already apologized to me yesterday so we are all chill." I think he just was just worried because of the incident in the combat room. I just smiled on at him and chuckled nervously. He just rubbed his eyebrows with his fingers he turned away. "Yeah? How about this morning?did You just bumped into him? That your face is too close to his face? Did you ki...-" I grabbed shakily on his shoulders. Just hold it there is he about to say that I kissed him? I cut him off whatever the heck is he gonna say! "I NEVER KISSED HIM! SEE THIS THING OVER HERE HE JUST PLACED THIS COOLING PAD ON MY CHEEK BECAUSE I FELL DOWN INSIDE THE BATHROOM!" I shouted. I pointed at the pad on my cheek to him I made him see the bruise too! He was just left dumbfounded he looked down at the ground and he walks away slowly. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked.I grabbed his arm. "Look Miah. I am sorry I just felt... Nevermind." He just patted on my head I looked into his eyes I want to know what is going on with him? Is he bothered? I tried to reach onto his face but i became hesitant,did I hurt him? His emerald eyes has filled with sorrow... "Hey.. I..." I heard a voice echoing from the hallway that irritating voice again it is Pallette. I suddenly panicked if Pallete sees me with Axl,I... I need to get out of here or she'll... "Aaaaxlllllllll!~" he sweetly calls his name. Oh no... I have to hide quick! "I am sorry I have to go! Sorry" I panicked I just ran away and I bumped into Pallete. I can see that she is surprised. I just hurriedly ran down to the stairs. My heart felt tight I feel like tears will fall off on my cheeks... I just... I can't be with Axl... I can't... My heart is caged with sadness and fear. I am so sorry Axl... Sorry...

A/N

whoo that took me a while ahahaha! By the way the illustration for Miah will come soon thanks for my bf for making the design for me hehehe.I Hope that you enjoyed this chapter well stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7: Limitations

Hello everyone nana here again! Hahahaha by the way might not make an update for more in the future because I need to rest for a bit ;3;) I feel sick and somewhat sluggish. I am very very VERY sorry about the grammar lapses because I am still learning ;3;) uhuhuh Anyway please enjoy the new chapter ewe)/

Chapter 7:  
Limitations  
I just sat down on a near by bench in the Sky Gardens near the research lab. The place is like a dome filled with heavy foliage. The scent of dirt and herbs surrounds the whole area. I tried to calm myself down I'm already getting frustrated I had so much in my mind. Look at me right now! Sulking on a bench alone! I am such a loser. I sighed heavily and screamed the heck outta my chest. "GRAAAAHH! I HATE EVERYTHING !" I screamed. I slammed my fist on the bench I have to pull myself together,I need to do something I had enough. I heard somebody just whistled and I can hear cards ruffling. "Oh gosh my dear? You have a lot of things in your chest." A male reploid appeared from the gardens with a set of cards on his hand. He flicked on an ace of hearts and a joker. "Never drown yourself in regret and agony. A heart can endure pain, but limit yourself young one. You can be rock on at any given situation but one wrong move and That rock will surely break then crumble." He poetically said. He looks like a Reploid with a tuxedo armor and a hat. His voice was smooth and alluring but Tch, that doesn't work on me. "who are you?" I curiously asked. He played through his deck of cards while leaning on the wall. His face is covered with his hat but I can see his lips giving me a mysterious smirk. "I can make your sorrows end just have faith on me my little lamb." He approached me and he held on my hand and he kissed it. "The name is Spider, but you can call me your...-" I immediately took my hand off his grip and I slapped him on the face. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" I exclaimed. What the blazes is he doing?! I already have a misunderstanding with Axl about Commander Zero now this baboon came out nowhere! "Ah, women are so feisty. Why don't you show that trait of yours on the forehead girl? surely You know how to step on her ground Miah?" He shrugged. Uhhh wait hold on? I was about to rant and slap his face one more time but how the hell does he know about what's going on with me. "Hey, Spider was it? Yeah. You know it's none of your bees wax. How the blazes did you know about me?" I looked through on his crimson eyes with doubt. He gave me a half smile and he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I,my dear am,the guy that knows about the buzz in every corner of the MHHQ. I know every single detail. Even you." He pointed at my nose. Uhuh? Really now? How can I even believe this guy? Well that doesn't matter I'll just go grab something to eat I am already frustrated enough. I have no time to listen to this clown. "Hey, you know. I am hungry maybe you should fund somebody else to do your tricks and such. I am not too amused with magic and all. Now excuse me I am going to drown myself with ice cream." I said. I was about to go out until he tapped on my shoulder and he gave me 2 cards the Queen of Hearts and the Queen of Spades. Wha? "By the way when I say everything? I know everything even your past. Miah." He fades away to the darkest part of the area. He knows what I am or who I am? I was left clueless. All he left is these cards? What does this mean? Hmmmmph! Nevermind! I don't have time doing these things I should get myself some ice cream I really feel down besides I will be working soon too I can make myself busy to avoid Axl... But am I really doing the right thing?. I am still trying cope up with my own troubles... My family, my dreams, my identity, everything... So I decided to go out and I found an angelic figure,she seems to be wearing a nurse's uniform. "Uhhh... Hey there?" I called her out and she glanced over the trash can i think she's looking for something she looks troubled too. I went up to her I have to know what is going on with her... "Hey, what is going on? Maybe I can help you out." I said. She looks at me with her baby blue eyes. "I am looking for Bubbles. I can't find her anywhere..." She worriedly said. "Bubbles? Are you looking for a pet?" I asked. I wiped off her sweat on her forehead while she scrambles around the trashcan. She just nodded. She has tiny teardrops on her eyes. Maybe I could help her. "What does Bubbles look like?" I asked. "She is a mechaniloid poodle. She is a small sized pup. She has a red ribbon on her tail but I can't seem to find her." She explained. "I will help you find her. Let's look around the pantry, Dogs get hungry easily maybe she went out looking for food!" I said. Her face suddenly brighten but I can see that there is still a hint of worry on her face. "Uhmmm... Are you sure?" She shyly asked. "Yes, by all means I will help you." I replied.

She smiled and she hugged me tightly around my neck area. I hugged her back and patting her back. "Thank you so much! I owe you!" She said. She looks very happy I'm glad that somehow I brightened up her mood. "Hi, my name is Miah. I will be working here. I will be working as a service crew ." I said. "My name is Cinnamon, I work as the Medical Nurse I work with Lifesaver. Nice to meet you." She has the sweetest smile. We shook hands and we went off to the pantry. While walking she tried,to pull out a piece of candy from her pocket. "Do you want some?" She offered. I accepted her offer I took the candy from her hands. The candy is just a simple sphere shape wrapped in pink and white plastic wrap. I opened the wrapping exposing a blue clear candy glistening in edible glitter. "Wow this is one sparkly candy. "Tha...thank you." I shyly said. I find it amusing and delectable it looks like the midnight sky bathed in stars. I excitedly placed it in my mouth then explosions of flavors just came out inside my mouth. The syrupy flavor of blueberry and a hint of lime circulates just dances along with the sweetness of sugar. "Oh my goodness. Cinnamon! This is a very good candy!" I said. She chuckled and she took one more candy and eats it. "Ah! No problem, Dahlia gave it to me. It will be a freebie in the pantry soon. She made this candy to relieve stress and it promotes happy pheramones. Although too much of this will make your adrenaline levels too high. So 1 is enough." She laughs softly. Wow, so this is Dahlia's work? She's good. Somehow it made me happy in spite of the things that are happening to me recently I am actually feeling fine. We finally reached the pantry. From the distance there are loads of reploids crumpled inside. Some are enjoying their food on the table while others are having some fun time while drinking E-Tanks. I can hear a voice who is calling my name, It's X, he waved his hand with a smile. "Hey, Miah! How is it going? I can see that you are with young Cinnamon here?" He enthusiastically asked. "Well, good thing you are here Commander X. We are looking for Ms. Cinnamon's poodle. Have you seen it?" I asked. X just scratched his temples of his head. "Oh, you mean Bubbles? I think I saw her roaming around at the top floor. I think she's with Axl." He said. Cinnamon shook my arm out of happiness and she squealed in the tinies tune. "I can finally see her now!" " I said. "Yeah!" I replied. We waved good bye to X and left the pantry. "Sorry for dragging you here Miah, but I am very grateful that you helped me." She said. I gave her a smile and I gave her a light pat on her back. "It's nothing really. It's in my nature that I want to help my fellow Reploid." I said. We giggled and we exchanged stories about what happened to me. Pretty much she cried showers. But you know what I am getting used to it now. The strength that I gained to become a better Reploid. We went up stairs and we heard small barks from the distance That could be Bubbles. We opened door. I am nervous actually I really don't know how to face Axl after I ran away. "Hey, Miah? Are you okay? You look pale." She asked. I cleared my throat and I just cover my troubles with a smile. "Ah, no its nothing. I am fine." I nervously said. She just pouted at me and she looked down watching her steps carefully. "You know, if you need somebody to talk to. I am always here for you. You can ask away anything that you want." She said. I felt relieved. After all she is my first female friend that I interacted with, I am holding it back in the back of my head. "Does Pallete have a relationship... W-with A-A...Axl?" I shyly asked. I can see a huge surprise in her face. She just gave me a huge smile and she laughed hard. "Hee hee! Pallete only likes Axl. She actually confessed her feelings for him. The problem is Axl reject her because his reason is he likes somebody else. But Pallete never gave up on him so she decided that she will do anything she can to win his heart." She stated. No wonder she is too competitive! E-everything is all one-sided between her and Axl. I suddenly felt bad for Pallete. "But you know. She shouldn't be working too hard for him. In fact, there are a lot of Reploids who has a crush on her because she is one of the greatest navigators that can detect weakneses of every Maverick. Then again she is blinded by her own actions." She finished. I just stayed silent. I mean, Axl is my friend too that doesn't mean that she has to isolate any girl that Axl is mingling with. But in my chest I feel angry and something is suffocating me within. I just nodded along the way until Cinnamon looks into my eyes with doubt written in her face. "Why do you like Axl too?" She bluntly said. I suddenly felt embarrased, hiding my face from Cinnamon's gaze."No! Axl is just my best friend. I just want know what is going on with him... That's all." I said. I feel like my cheeks are getting numb and warm and I can feel my heart is racing too fast.

"Well? Why is your cheeks all red?" She poked my sides with laughter. The warmth grew stronger and I can feel it on my ears too! I am,too speechless. I just mumbled along the way until we reached the peak of the roof top. I can hear growling and aggressive barking. "What is going on?" I curiously asked. I quickly opened the doorknob and at my sight  
I can see... Axl's lips are on Pallete's. Pallete's hands are on his arms while Axl just froze up Bubbles suddenly barked on our direction. My jaw just dropped on the air while Cinnamon cheeks turned into pink. "Oh my..." Cinnamon whispered with shock. They broke their kiss and Axl quickly panicked I think he saw me he brushed off Pallete's arms gently. "Uhhh... I... Ahhhh..." I can see that he was left perpelexed. In her surprise Pallete just squeeled with blush growing on her cheekbones "Cinnamon! Miah! How long have you been here?" Pallete asked. it took us a minute to get back to our senses. Bubbles is just running all over Cinnamon, she picked her up on her arms and Cinnamon is avoiding Pallete's eyes. "Ah... We just came to... Fetch... Bubbles... Hehehe... I think we should leave you guys... He... Hehe... Hehe" She nervously said. I am still left there silent, staring at the distance without any clue what the hell is going on? Whaaat?! "We... We should be going now hehehehe. I need to bring Miah back to the pantry." Cinnamon grabbed my hand and she tried pulling me. Until Axl quickly grabs my arm with fear in his eyes. "Hey, Miah! L-let me explain!" He panicked. I just stayed silent and I took off Axl's hand. "Ms. Cinnamon, we should leave them. Please." Axl never stopped me for the second time around. We closed the door and we slowly went down. "Phew! That is awkward! I thought we can't...-" She stopped. My eyes felt watery but I am just stopping it. I really should just avoid him... It hurts me so much... I am already at my limit... I am already breaking apart.

A/N:

PLEASE I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG DELAY ABOUT THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAD PROBLEMS. BUT HERE YOU GO! HAHAHAHA!


	8. Chapter 8: Forgiveness

Hello everybody Nana here! Uhhh... I know the other chapter is not that good... I was into some trouble lately. Forgive my grammar lapses. Please enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 8: Forgiveness

After that incident that I saw with Cinnamon well I began to realize that I like Axl. I began ignoring Axl because I really don'twant him to get in trouble. It's been 2 weeks already along with my stay here in the Maverick Hunter HQ. Since then I am never been bothered by Pallete since she is always with Axl, since she sticks her arms on him like a freaking koala bear. I managed to take it out for a while since Cinnamon and I always hangout at the Sky Gardens. Sometimes we go out to do some shopping. Cinnamon became my sister/bestfriend in the HQ and she reminds me of Poipo. She's sweet, upbeat and adorable too! Whenever I am on my break she stays with me at the Sky Gardens. I already told her about ny connection between me and Axl, in that moment whenever she sees Axl she told me that I should talk to him. She told me it's a perfect chance since she also told me Axl is not dating Pallete after that incident. Meh, I am still troubled and I can feel pain in my chest. Although... I don't know what to think anymore. Oh, She told me about Spider too. She told me he was a bounty hunter or in other words. A hunter in service with a price, so he's been roaming around Abel City and he doesn't work in the HQ. I still can't. Forget that day that I slapped a guy for the first time. Anyway, I have to go to work! I stood up from my bed and did my morning rituals... I tied my hair into a bun with my apple clip on it. I went out straight of my room and I will now head to the pantry. Dahlia is a nice lady, she makes food out of her heart also she is very concerned about the nutritional needs of every Reploid. She acts like my mom here, she is the sweetest, kindest, and loving Reploid that I ever met. After shift she gives me knick naks so I can have something to bite at night. I greeted every Reploid that I see in the facility. I can see X and Zero heading to the Navigation room. I wabed my hand and greeted them. "HEY ZERO! HEY X!" I greeted with a smile. Zero and X are a bit off. It seems that that there is something wrong. They weakly waved their hands with frown on their faces. "Uhmm, what is going on?" I curiously asked.

X took a deep breath and sighed heavily while Zero as always has this stern look on his face. "Well, Axl is under the weather lately, General Signas suspended him because he is...well,He failed 3 missions in a row. He doesn't seem to be talking to us not even with Pallete." He heavily answered. Oh my... What just happened to him? I mean the time that I last saw him he was talking to his team the other day. What happened between him and Pallete? Zero crossed his arms and he grunted. "Whatever is happening to him,he gotta pull himself jeopardized our he would be doing is throwing his tantrums in the Target Facility." He leaned on the wall and he massages his temples with his fingers. I was left,in deep thought. Is it because of me? Or did he just had a fight with Pallette? I am getting worried already about him. I mean he is also ignoring me this whole time. "Well, we have to fill in for him. If you have the chance Miah, can you talk to him? Please?" X begged. I sighed and I nodded. X's smile,grew faintly on his face and Zero patted my head. "I know that you can do it kid." They went ahead to the Navigation room. Okay, this is the time where you have to think about your life choices. 2 weeks without communication must be long enough to get ready about what you should really do. I went straight ahead to the pantry and went inside to the kitchen area. "Miah! How are you my little munchkin? By the way, can you pipe the cupcakes with frosting? It needs to be set before we serve it for lunch time." Dahlia said. She's carrying a big pot of soup and carries it to the burner. She turned on the fire and places it in medium - low heat. I went to the pastry station and placed icing in the piping bag. I just went silent while twirling tip of the piping bag to create a creamy twirl on the top. I should think of the things I have to say to him. I honestly miss him. I missed the time that he rescued me with his comforting arms... I... I am already prepared to listen to whatever hisl gonna say. Even if it hurts that... He is dating Pallette and he had an awful fight with her. I mean, I trust Cinnamon's words, but the problem is... Me... I cannot just go to conclusions because of that kiss with her. Dahlia snapped her fingers right in front of my face realizing I spaced out and I placed too much icing on the 10th cupcake. "Hey, sweet pea? What is going on?" She asked worriedly. I just looked at her rosy pink eyes, I placed the piping bag in a cup, I sighed heavily and my heart felt heavy. "Dahlia, do you think that I should talk to Axl? I mean... I feel a bit off recently whenever I see him with Pallete." I said... We sat down on the near by bench near the freezer. She tucked my left over hair on my ear. She just smiled at me with honest eyes... "Miah, what does your heart say.. What do you think is the right thing to do?" She asked. I am scared about the things that will happen next. But in order to get through this... I have to be brave,hiding is not an option anymore. "I will talk to him. But I am just too afraid that... He has someone else already..." I frowned. Dahlia placed her fingers on my chin and lifted up my head a bit. She patted my head and she just smiled at me. "Honey, the only way to solve your heartache is to set it free. If you feel like talking to him. Go ahead. Talk to him, you will never know your answer if you just keep it to yourself." She gave me a quick hug and she got up and continued cooking. "You can bring that last cupcake that you worked on. He loves icing." She winked at me. My face grew with a huge smile. I hugged Dahlia, I buried my face on her chest, I really don't want her to see me crying. But I'm very glad that she is there for me, I am very happy that I have a friend like her. She treats me like family and I am glad that she is there along with 're my closest friends that I have here. "Now, now you have to hurry. Axl, might be still there in the Target Facility doing some training. You go. I will let you slip work this time. But tomorrow you have to help me. Okay?" She finished. I nodded and wiped my tears, I went out running of the pantry.

I grabbed the cupcake and placed in a cupcake box. I went out to the pantry and fixed my skirt and my hair. I ran towards to the Target Facility. I see, Cinnamon petting Bubbles on the near by bench beside the clinic while I can see that Lifesaver is too busy doing his research work on medical advances for Reploids. I went up to say hi to Cinnamon. "Hey, Cinna!" I greeted. Bubbles jumped out on Cinnamon's lap and began running around me. I picked Bubbles up and she began licking my face. It felt ticklish and its not sloppy like real dogs because her tongue is made out of cloth. Cinnamon walked up to me and waves her hand. "Hey Mimi, you seem to be in a good mood. What's that you're holding?" She curiously asked. My face grew a blush on the apples of my cheeks. "Uhhhmmm... I am... Going to talk to Axl... B-because, Commander X asked me a favor..." I said. I felt too embarrassed because Cinnamon knows what I feel about Axl i'm sure she will tease me again. But to my surprise she just hugged me and she gets Bubbles from me. "Well, like I told you before, it is about time that you have to clear things with him. Besides he is not mad or anything. Since we talk a lot ever since he is always wounded in 3 consecutive missions." She giggled. "Wha? Why you didn't you tell me? What did he actually say?" I grabbed he shoulders with a tight grip. She looks at me seriously with a smirk on her face. "I wouldn't tell you, because I promised Axl that I won't tell a soul about what we've talked about." She teased. I just grunted and sighed heavily. I will let her pass. "Okay then, anyway Cinna I should get going. I should hurry before Axl leaves... And I will never give a free cupcake. For today's lunch." I taunted. She pouted and laughed. "I know you are still gonna gimme! Because you just love me too much!" She yelled. Bid her good bye. I have to hurry! I quicken my phase and I accidentally bumped onto someone. "Oh, my goodness I am so sorry miss! I...-" Holy blazes, I just bumped into Pallete!, she fell on her butt to the ground, I have to catch the cupcake! I extended my hand and reached for the cupcake and luckily it fell right to my hand. I bet the icing is all mushed inside the box. But the important thing is the cupcake is still whole. "Aren't you going to apologize?" Palette grunted. She took off the dirt on her bum and she looks at me angrily. "So, why are you here? Going to Axl?" She asked. Well, I had enough of you. Axl is my friend and I have the right to talk to him.

"Yeah, I am going to Axl. Is there something wrong with that?" I answered. She pushes me on the wall and slapped me on the face. "Get out of my sight! I blame you that Axl changed. He never talks to me anymore! You shouldn't be here! YOU SHOULD'VE DIED ALONG WITH YOUR YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING FAMILY!" She scowled. The cupcake fell on the ground. Tears well up on eyes. My heart torn apart with pain. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL THEM THAT! I NEVER LIKED TO BE HERE! I WANT THEM TO BE WITH ME! I WANT THEM BACK! NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! I SHOULD'VE DIED WITH THEM! I WOULD GLADLY GIVE AWAY MY LIFE! JUST TO BRING THEM BACK! WHAT IF YOU WERE IN MY POSITION! YOUR FAMILY JUST DIED IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HECK YOU SHOULD DO TO SAVE THEM! I DON'T CARE, WHO THE HECK YOU ARE! BUT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT TOPIC!" I pushed her on the wall and slapped her on the face. "Hey, Pallete, I am so sorry! I really...-" She came closer then she punched me! she began pulling my hair. The cupcake that I was holding just fell on the ground and the icing scattered all over the place I had enough of this crap "That's it! I had enough of you forehead!" I screamed. We fell down to the ground and we began rolling on the floor like idiots! Of course, I would fight back. We exchanged scratches and various slaps on each other's faces. Until somebody pulled us away. Zero pulled Pallete away while I felt the same hands and arms around my waists. It was Axl's arms, pulling me away from that mayhem that we had created. I have tons of cuts on my face and I feel like my hair is all around the place and Palette also has a little damage on her face and her ponytail is missed placed. "What on earth is going on with you two! Stop it!" Zero's voice echoed all over the corridor. Zero is struggling on holding on to Pallete since she is moving like a crazy badger "why don't you guys calm yourselves down!" Axl halted. "I don't care what going on between you and him but all I care about is Axl!" She scowled. She began to cry. "Why am I always being ignored?" She frowned and she looks to my eyes. "Axl..." She showered tears. Axl went up to her and hugged her. "I am really sorry Pallete, but, I really don't feel the same way like you do. I told you, way back before, I like somebody else... You know who that is. But thank you. Thank you for being there for me." He whispered on Pallete's ears. Pallete just nodded and tears just falls on her cheek. "I will be always be there for you, Axl. Just tell me, if you need anything just... Tell me... But for now, just leave me be. I'll be off now." She said. Axl tried to stop Pallete but he couldn't do anything for her. On the other hand Zero, went up to me and gave me a smack on the head. "You should've controlled your temper, just look at you! You look like a complete mess." He said. I apologized and I tried to fix my hair. It's all frizzy and my face emits electric sparks from the scratched parts. "I will never do it again." I pouted. Pallette just walked away carrying a heavy emotion inside her heart. I feel bad about what happened but damn she really left a mark. Zero left along with Pallete. the only one left is just me and Axl. Everything went silent, we cannot face each other. I went to the mushed cupcake on the floor. Trying to clean it all up using my own handkerchief. I really don't know what to say. My face is all messed up. I am embarrassed about what happened since Axl saw everything. "Hey, Miah." He tapped on my shoulders. I just looked him with a painful look. "You need to be treated. I think, you should go to the medical bay." He suggested. I just continued on cleaning the splattered icing. "Hey, Miah look. I felt bad that you were on top of Zero! I got too worried that something happened to you!" He explained. "How about the kiss..." I whispered. He pulls me up my handkerchief fell of my hand. "What's going on with you?! Why can't you face me?" He worriedly asked. I cannot really hold it anymore, I cried hard. I have so much in my chest right now. "How about you kissing Pallete?" I paused. I just threw the cupcake droppings in the waste bin. "Never mind, its useless anyway. I am just here to say that I am...-" He places his finger on my lips and he just rested his forehead on my shoulders. "Look, I really don't know what just happened. Honestly, Pallete is too attached to me ever since she joined here in the HQ. She just went on to me and kissed me forcefully. I really didn't like it. Since the day that you saw me... "he placed his hand on my cheek and he looks at me with a small frown painted on his lips. " I felt horrible the time that you saw me. The time that you were ignoring me, I kept on wondering what was going on with you? I'm responsible for taking you here. My job is to take good care of you. You are my family, ever since Red died. I can't afford to lose anyone anymore! now that you are with me Miah. I have more reason to fight and live on." He wrapped his arms around me. This nostalgic embrace that I missed so much. I cannot help just cry. I hugged him back, tears flowing in my eyes. We broke our embrace and we smiled to each other. "I am sorry Miah for what happened." He said. I nodded and I just looked at his jade green eyes. "I am sorry too. I wanted to give you the cupcake but, its all ruined." I frowned. He just chuckled and smiled at me. "Well, it's okay. All I want to do is to bring you to the infirmary. You look terrible. You might scare every Maverick with that face." He teased. I punched him on the arm and pouted. I know that I look horrible. He doesn't really have to rub it all in to me. "Well, I am so sorry if I had to fight with a big fore headed badger." I crossed my arms and faced back. "For that you should trea...-" I paused. He tapped my shoulder. "Miah?" He called my name and I faced him. His face is near and he held on to my hand and he pressed is lips on my cheek. I am dumbfounded, clueless and speechless. "We... Well. L-let's get going. You really need some treatment for your scratches. He pulled my hand and We walked together. I can see a side of Axl that only I knew. I can see an image of him when we were young Reploids. We just stayed silent while walking, I tried to hide my face from embarrassment. Honestly, I just hoped and pray that this day will never end.

A/N:

Oh my god I am so sorry for the late post. My internet just got disconnected:c but I hope that you like this Chapter. See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9: A Voice of Love

Chapter 9: A voice of love

I am very glad that I am in good terms with Axl now, after all those things that happened. There will be a party here in the Maverick Hunter HQ Celebrating Dr. Cain's Birthday. The pantry is pretty busy and Dahlia is pretty stressed lately since she has to do preparations at the event hall. Today is the big day. There will be a grand ball. All Reploids are required to wear formal wear. Dahlia tapped my shoulder and when I looked at her I can see her swimming in sweat. "Miah, do you have anything to wear? I bet that you never had a chance to buy stuff. I suggest that you go out and look around for gowns?" Well, this will be my first time being in a ball but I am not stupid when it comes to table manners since Vellan had me as a proxy to keep the target busy while he is doing his dirty business. Although I have hell no idea where to get the clothes. Vellan just dresses me up and Lica is doing the makeup. "Uhmmm... Are you sure? Dahlia you are already working up so hard. At least let me do that for you." I worriedly said. Dahlia is peeling a whole bunch of potatoes along with the other crew members fixing up the dining area. Dahlia wiped her sweat using her arm and I can hear her breathing heavily out of exhaustion. " It's okay Sugar Plum, you need something to wear at least and you have to look all dandy for Axl! Since you two are in good terms already." She teased while pinching my arm. I just blushed I remember he just kissed me on the cheek! I feel flattered and somewhat embarrassed. Anyway, I have to go now and I am pretty sure that today will be a busy day. I placed my apron on the hook and reached out for my bag on the top left shelf near the spices. Dahlia gave me 20,000 zennies. THAT IS TOO MUCH MONEY. "Uhhh, Dahlia this is way more than my normal salary... I..." She she insisted to take the offer she held my hand and and she smiled at me,so dearly. "I know that gowns are very expensive, just promise me that you will make yourself pretty!" She chuckled. I gave her a tight hug while I try not to cry because she's been very nice to me. We broke our hug and she then sent me off. I went out to the pantry and I can see Spider walking heading towards my direction. "So, how are you? I heard that you and Axl are in good terms already. Am I correct?" He chuckled. I just ignored him and just strut my way towards the exit door going to the main hall of the HQ. "Sooner or later there will be a strong reploid that will be reborn..." He talks to himself and he then disappeared. I just ignored everything that he said I mean, I really don't want to hurt him but seeing his face irritates me. I saw Pallete sitting down on the near by bench in the receptions area.

I wish I can talk to her, or rather it would've been better if we started off as friends. I took a deep sigh and I headed towards the exit. Until I can hear running steps in my surprise Pallete chased me. "Hey, are you going to the fashion center?" She asked. I don't know what is she plotting but maybe this is already a chance to mend things up with her. I gave her a light nod. She smacked her hand on my back hard and I scoffed really loud out of pain. "Where is the Miah that I had a fight with? You look too polite. Look everything is fine now I got over with Axl. I have someone else laid my eyes on anyways since I really knew that I have no chance with him." She cheerfully said. I really don't know if I should believe her or what? I hope that she is not scheming on something because I will show her what I got. I just stayed silent since I really don't know how to respond to that. "Want me to come with you? Maybe you need a shopping buddy? Since Cinnamon is on,duty and she has a gown already!" She said. We slowly took a phase on walking "How did you know that she has a dress already?" I nervously asked. Honestly, I am kinda glad that she approached me since I have this huge guilt inside me that I kinda hit her hard on the face that time. She grabbed my hand and our phase suddenly quicken and she called a cab and we quickly went inside. Of course, I always try to play safe with her since I still find it fishy on what going on. "Bring us to Giovanni's Boutique!" She said to the driver. The driver entered the coordinates of the area and the meter near his dashboard. "Why did you follow me?" I asked with a concerned expression. She just gave me a nice smile like she always do. "If you really think that I got over with Axl that easy. The answer is, no. But I have to move forward and beside it was already too obvious that he likes you. Since I confessed to him twice. I even tried pushing myself to him to forget you." Wait? Eh? Hold on there what does she mean to "forget me"? "Uh, wait? Wha?" I am lost of words. She placed her hands on the window and she stared outside while the cab just stopped from the red light. "He clung that memory of you that he regretted that he didn't brought you with him when he was young. He knows Vellan very well. In fact, he volunteered to take the job without a shadow of a doubt until he found you. That is why I tried my best to take you away from him. But maybe destiny is not meant for us." She looked at me in the eyes with sincerity, she held on my hand so tightly. "Miah, today is a perfect day to make you a true lady! That is why I will bring you to a good friend of mine who is a famous designer in Abel City. Well, as you don't know I am always the bombshell in the Maverick Hunter HQ! I won the best gown from the previous party. " She boasts. So all this time he... Waited for me? Nuh-uh that could not be true. Who knows? He might like somebody else. But somehow, Pallete is not a bad person after all maybe she is just blinded by the unrequited love. The time just flies so fast we just exchanged stories to each other and apparently she apologized for everything that she said about my family. She had the same reaction but she went over board on crying. We never noticed the time so much until we reached to our destination." Ma'am we're here! That wlill be 50 zennies each." The driver said. We paid the driver and we thanked the cab driver. The moment that we went out the cab, yellow lights just glared in my eyes and the shop is quite huge for a boutique. "Well, we are here! Boutique La Femme!" The entrance is so amazing the beams have a greek theme with 2 statues of Venus de milo in front of the entrance. "Aren't you excited that you will be meeting the renowned fashion designer of Abel City?" She chuckled. She opened the door and the bells chimed all over the shop. I know this will be pretty stupid of me but I really don't know who the heck Giovanni is I mean, sure there is a monitor in the pantry so during breaks I can watch televisions shows but I am not really into fashion or anything. During my breaks I am too ashamed to admit this but I always watch the animal channel. About puppies and kittens! They're so adorable since my love for dogs grew because of Bubbles. I just nodded of what Pallette said since I really don't want to argue with her since I know that she will always win on any arguement that I am not familiar with and there is no use I am going to meet the guy anyway.

The place is homey, has a warm tones of brown and orange walls with amazing paintings on the walls. In the middle of the place was a glass chandelier sparkling so bright with Swarovski crystals. The dresses are amazing it looks very unique I might say his works are extraordinary! He focuses on silk, chiffon and velvet materials for his merch mannequins are displayed on the window. We went to the receptionist "Hello Miss Pallete! Long time no see! Mr. Giovanni is doing his creative exercises. She greeted. Pallete gave her a card with a gold crown on the front she placed it on the scanner. "You may enter. Welcome to La Femme the house of elegance." She went inside a room filled with pictures of runway models, scattered cloth on the carpet and a bundle of colored thread spools inside a box. There is a man sitting in front of the sewing machine, his eyes are covered with his bangs, his hair is wavy and smooth with streaks of blue on the side part of his head. He is wearing a flannel long sleeve and black fine pressed slacks and well polished shoes. Is he a reploid? He is wearing only human clothes. Reploids should always wear armor at all costs to protect ourselves from severe damage from attacks since our the skin are way more sensitive than humans since we are definitely a replica of the human race. "Hey, Gio! Long time no see!" She greeted him with her arms open wide. "Oh the gorgeous Pallete! How I missed you so much!" He gave Pallete a kiss both sides of the cheek and he held her hands with a comforting smile. "I am so sorry about my working area, you should've told me that you are coming here! So I could have made some tea for you! You never told me,too that you brought a friend!" He exclaimed. I just stood there filled with embarrassment, I really don't know what to say or maybe I should at least tell him my name. But words are just scattered in air. He hurriedly went up to me, he tied his bangs with a black rubber band on his wrist. I can now see his face. He has sapphire like eyes with a strong jaw line and perfect chiseled smile. "H... Hello" I greeted. "She is so adorable she reminds me of a winter weasel. Oh, how rude of me. My name is Giovanni, a working Reploid for this wonderful boutique!" He chuckled. What? A? Winter weasel? So that means I am... Tiny? So he "is" a Reploid he looks nice too. "My name is Miah. Nice to meet you Mr. Giovanni." I bowed down and gave him a smile that. He brushed up his bangs with his hands. and I can see his eyes glistening with delight,Palette held on the my shoulders behind. "Gio, she needs your help for picking a nice dress for the grand ball!" She said. He grabbed a a device with a scanner on it. He scanned my entire body and he just smiled at me. "Can you put your hair down? It is a waste that you have nice shiny hair and you have a nice body too. You are a beautiful Reploid. CAN YOU MODEL FOR MY CLOTHES?! It'll be nice if..." ." Pallete just smacked him on the head and his enthusiasm went down hill. I suddenly feel sorry for him. "You never gave me that offer! How dare you do this to me Gio!" She pouted. Giovanni rubbed his head out of pain I believe that she left a good bump there. "I can't help it! I mean she has more potential than you do!" He said bluntly Pallete just pouted and scoffed it all off with anger.  
"Well, I still have the charm! Charm is always best than good looks!" She proudly places her hands on her waists with pride. I really don't know what is going on but I can't help but to laugh a little. I chuckled as lightly as I can since I really don't want to be killed by Pallete. "Gio, give her a grand tour I have to go to my stylist. Miah, please I will be so mad at you if you never make yourself beautiful tonight. I will never ever compete with a person who is half baked." She teased. I cannot understand but maybe just maybe she cannot convey her feelings properly. That's kind of adorable of her. "I will." I replied. She gave me a smile and she turned her back and she started to head out to the office."Gio, please take good care of her she may look clueless but she knows her stuff. Please give her the extra oumf! Okay?" She said. She left the office. It is just me and Giovanni he just smiled at me. "There is nothing to worry darling. Please let me escort you to a special room."

"You know, I can call my friend to fix you up before the party. I have the perfect dress for you and I will give you a nice dress that will match you." He held on my hand and he lead me to a room with a lot of elegant dresses displayed in a room.  
I am amazed how he dedicated himself with fashion with all these dresses that are stored here. "Why did you bring me here Mr. Giovanni?" I asked politely. There more dresses outside that are beautiful too it left me wonder why did he bring me here.  
"Well we are finally here, Miah here is your dress." My jaw threw down, its a long silk dress with accent of light blue chiffon ribbon on the back the tails are almost touching the floor. The tube has light blue embroidery of Malaysian mums. The skirt just flows down  
with a shape of tulips petal. "I, I cannot take this... This is already way too much." I am too speechless, The dress has a matching shoe a pair of light blue pumps with glass-like heels. I cannot just take this? it's just too amazing for me to wear it.  
"You know, Miah darling? Today is a special day for you. This is your first event? Am I correct? You should sparkle your way to them. Sometimes you must show your beauty. It's just such a waste." He held onto my shoulders firmly with determination. "I already heard about you, Since Pallete is my friend. She tells me everything about you and I might say finally she finally let her self let go off her past. I am glad that you are already good in terms with her. I also apologize for her ill personality too. She is the type of Reploid that nobody would want to stand in her way. It's been a long time too since she brought a friend here.

I really don't know what to say... I am just filled with joy inside, I never knew that Pallete will do this for me even Mr. Giovanni. He took off the dress out of the mannequin. "Can you take off your armor? Miah? I will help you out to wear this and don't worry I will fill you with glam tonight since Pallete told me that you are a new worker in the HQ and you must stand out." I took out my armor and I wore the dress. I just realized that my back is exposed. My dresses with Vellan are just simple cocktail dress and heels. That is it. But this time I don't know why but I am treated like a princess. I am about to cry because I cannot believe that people are too nice to me. But there is no time for that and it will make Giovannie worry if he sees me cry. He might think that I don't like the dress. He places the finishing touches and he then gave me white gloves. I wore them and it covered almost half of my arm. The gloves are made out of lace that accentuates the color of my pale skin. "Darling, you know, I don't want you to look at the mirror." He said. Huh? Hold on? Wh- Why? I mean, I wanna see if I look like a hamster wrapped on barbie's clothing. I hope that I don't look ridiculous. "Why? Mr. Giovanni? Do I look awful?" I frowned. I am insecure about what I look. I really don't know what should I think. But Giovanni gave me a very comforting pat on the back "Miah, you just look amazing but I want the people to be your mirror. Enchant them with your beauty. I will call you a stylist he is a good one too. But never tell Pallete since she is already spoiled from me too much. Darling please take a seat we will wait for the stylist to arrive along with his crew." He said. Sometimes it is so refreshing seeing somebody help me.

I am glad things gone good with me so far. Since these past few weeks I was drowned with guilt. While waiting Giovanni told his story about his success about the fashion industry. Since he never wanted to be a service bot forever. His previous creator is a humble dress maker that she always loves to sew clothes. He is so amazed from the passion of his creator that left an influence that he never wore an armor again since then. Sadly, his owner died from a Maverick attack. He dedicated his life to dressmaking and he turned out to be famous fashion designer because a big company noticed his clothes. He dedicates his life to this shop since this is his owner's wish. He made it come true. Somehow it moved me. The power of passion will never get you wrong when there is strong perseverance. I am glad that I met Giovanni he is a great Reploid that I have ever met. Few moments later we sat down together drinking a cup of black tea with butter cookies that he bought in a cakeshop near his shop. The stylist has arrived.

"Ah, Quinna! It is nice to see you again!" He greeted. Wait? Hold on? Quinna? But hi... His features! He looks like a young girl with a lovely squirrel shaped ponytail and a large bow on his head. He is wearing a a frilly dress inspired armor and he is holding a huge makeup case. Oh gosh... He's a... I will just leave that to my imagination. "Oh my! my! Just look at her! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Quinna exclaimed. I am happy so far about the responses of these two but just like what I have said I still feel a bit insecure about what I look. I really don't have the confidence to brag of what I really look. AXL CALLS ME A PANDA FOR PETE'S SAKE! I just let my stress fade away with a deep breath. I have to chill. Everything is good even if that my stylist looks like a 10 year old Reploid is still driving me nuts. "Miah, I will introduce you to a beautiful makeup artist he is also known as a great runway model. His name is Quinna!" He said. Quinna placed his bag on the table and he began pulling out some hair supplies and equipments such as scissors, curler and a hair blower. "Shall we get started? I really don't have the time to chitchat I have a photoshoot coming up." He said. I nodded. Honestly I really don't know what to say. They are all prepared for immensing project "Make her look exquisite."

Without hesitation they started to style my hair. I got too much praises about my hair. They say its silky soft and smooth. Oh, he said that my hair is thick too. He trimmed my straight bangs and he curled the tips of my hair. Then he lightly brushed it though with his fingers. "Oh my gosh, If your boyfriend sees this he will be so amazed. Why don't you go in yhe fashion industry? Your appearance is just stunning." He puts pearl clip on earrings and a beautiful laced choker. He applied makeup on my face all various colors are available on his pallete and a huge set of falsies in nice packaged container. "But I really don't have a boyfriend. I am not quite sure either if I am going to have one... " The apples of my cheeks turned red because I can't still get over the fact that Axl kissed me on the cheek. He applied eyeliner, mascara and he glued on top and buttom false eyelashes. "Ah, shush you! Tonight! Is the night that you will have the best time of your life. I promise you that you will get L-..." Giovanni covered Quinna's mouth and he ended up muffling. "What is that for?!" Quinna swept off Giovanni's hand. "Please have mercy on the child. You may look young but goodness me please wash your mouth with soap!" Quinna ended up mumbling and having tantrums. I really don't know what the hell is going on with them. Lastly he applied a coral pink lipstick onto my lips. "I am sorry, I really love my job at the Maverick Hunter HQ." I said. I am so curious right now of what I look. "Well it's about time. Gio, I will be going now I have to go to France for my other clients." Quinna and his team quickly fixes their stuff and Quinna made a few finishing touches and he sprayed cologne on my neck. "Giovanni, I will leave the payment to you. I have to rush now. Miah darling! Goodluck!" He waved and he threw a flying kiss and he left. He is... Amazing! He is just too busy I wish that I can get a chance to talk to him. I looked at the time and I have to leave... "Mr. Giovanni, I really don't know how to thank you but I will be back here I promise. I want to talk to you more." I said. He smiled and he gave me a warm hug. "Miah, all I wanted is beauty. I can see that deep down inside of you holds a better future. Oh and i called a cab already for you. The payment will be 2000 zennies." Wait? 2000? That is not right? I mean? It's too cheap for all the efforts that he has done to me. "Ah, no! Mr. Giovanni please let me at least give you the whole payment." I scurried on to my purse and he stopped my hand. "It's okay Miah. I am happy to see you like this and its been an honor that I get to meet you." I really don't know what to say. I just hugged him and I gave the money to him. I bid goodbye and I left his shop. A black cab is waiting for me. I went inside and I fixed my skirt properly. "Where...?" The taxi driver just stared at me with shock. "Is there something wrong?" I worriedly asked... "N...Nothing Milady, you look amazing. Are you going to the grand ball for Dr. Cain's birthday? " he asked. I just nodded. He stepped on the gas and the car started moving. It's already night time. I am very nervous since this will be the first grand ball without Vellan. I am just comfortable if somebody is with me. But now I am doing this all alone. I wonder if what will be Lylllica's reaction when she sees me like this? But I surely bet that Gredall will be holding his toy sword saying. "I will protect you Miah!" It will be too adorable of him too if he is wearing a coat and a bow tie. Poipo will be running around with her dress playing princess with her doll. I truly miss them... We finally arrived at the Maverick Hunter HQ entrance. Lights and cameras are scattered around. X is standing right in front of the gates fixing his navy blue necktie. Then reporters starting hogging him with microphones pointing at him. The gate is blocked with people. I have to go to the back side where the pantry is. "Uhmmm... Mister please bring me to the side. I cannot go down there... " but the real reason why I want to go down there because I want to see Dahlia first. "Oh sure," he replied. He turned his steering wheel and we headed towards the locker room of the pantry. There's my stop. I gave my payment to the driver and thank him. The cab left.

I hope that there is someone in there. I knocked the door and thank goodness somebody responded. The door opened the person on that door is Dahlia. "I know that you are late! But I will tell you that you never let me go cray cray at you! I had so much work already and..." She froze and her reaction is priceless she dropped her hairbrush and she looked so shocked. "Oh my gosh! Sweetcakes! Just look at you! I wish that I have a large mirror to show you how gorgeous you are! I never recognized right away!" She hugged me ever so tightly! She fixes my hair with a huge smile on her face. "Do I really... " I just blushed I really never imagined that I could get this pretty. "Honey, I know that you don't have that confidence in ya. But I am telling you! You are 100 times prettier than the navigators! " She praised and she led me inside and she grabbed a brush inside her purse and retouched my face with translucent powder. "There you go. Now go. I have so much things to do. It is such a waste if you are going to stay here." She said. I picked up my wallet and I reached out the change to her. "Oh! You still have change and this much? Where did you even go? " She asked. I told her everything about Giovanni and Quinna and I even told her that Pallete helped me. She looks surprised and glad that Pallete and I are in good terms now. "Okay sweetie. I will just do something and I will follow you. Just enjoy the party. The opening ceremony is going to start." I hugged her and thanked her she did a lot of things for me. I began to go out. The night is bright I can see Cinnamon in her dress she looks so adorable! Along with Bubbles with a huge ribbon on her neck. "Cinna!" I began to run waving my hand towards her. "Mi...Miah?!" She approached me and she held on to my hands! "Oh goodness! You look AMAZING! Did Axl see you like this? He will be crawling with drools when he sees you like this!" She walked around me. "C'mon! Let's go to the party! Let's see how the guys will react to you." She grabbed my hand and she excitedly ran going to the Main Hall. People are scattered everywhere classical music spread all over the event. Cinnamon accidentally pushed me and everybody just stared at me. Is there something wrong? I suddenly frowned and a man just approached me. He kissed my hand. He looks like a man with a butt on his chin and his hair is blonde. His build is muscular. "Oh dear, you look like an angel fell down from the sky. may I know your name?" He flirted. You know, I wish that there wasn't alot of people so I could kick his chin proudly with my stilettos. "I am so sorry but my friend here is already taken." Cinnamon dragged me towards the buffet area. Then I can hear whispers and chatting. "Miah, seriously I don't know what happened but people are talking about you and I can see that the guys have there eyes set on you. Axl should be here somewhere." She said. I finally saw a mirror it is displayed near a small rock fountain. I should really thank Giovanni for this. "Cinna, where is Pallete?" I asked her. I never got a chance to thank her. Since she is the one who suggested me to Giovanni. "Oh, she will be the Emcee of the event. Miah, I will walk around for a bit. Are you gonna be alright on your own? I promise I'll be back. I just need to talk to somebody." She asked. Maybe I can really handle myself. I just nodded. "Thank you so much Miah. I'll be back." She left. So what am I going to do now. A familiar figure stands out from the crowd. He is wearing a red coat and red slacks and black leather shoes. His blonde long hair is tied up to a high ponytail. Yup its Zero drinking Champagne. You know what I will approach him. I began to make my way through Zero until that guy again earlier grabbed my hand. "Milady please tell me your name first?" He gripped on my hand ever so tightly. "Pl...please let go of me." I am struggling I don't know what to do... "Let go of her." Zero came to rescue me. "Sir, please release her at once. You are hurting her." He commanded. The guy releases my hand and he went back to his table with a stern face. "Miss are you al..." He realizes that it's me. He brought me to his table along with X. "Hey Zero! You brought...WHOA! Miah?! You LOOK AMAZING!" X praised. I am beginning to like this now. It seems awkward but I am happy. "Thank... Thank you." I embarrassedly said. "Come on. I will bring you to Axl!" X said. What?! No! I mean sure but... But uhhh... Whoa. I am blushing really hard. I really don't know how to face him. "He is in the Sky Gardens. He doesn't like these kind of parties. Go see him so that he will be convinced to be here." X said. O...okay I will just go there. I not gonna waste this oppurtunity to see him. I went out of the main hall and I went straight to the Sky Gardens. The leaves are tinted in blue the wind just blew lightly that the sound of the trees began,to rustle. I heard Axl's voice mumbling about how lame the party is. I called out his name. He turned his head and his eyes widened. He looks handsome today. He is wearing a dark gray suit with a black tie with streaks of red. "Miah? W...wow" he is dumbfounded . He just stared at me,his eyes is locked until he reached out for my hand. "How? Are you sure that you are Miah?" He reassured. I am trying to hide my face. I just nodded. I am just... My heart is pumping wildly like I ran for hour hours. He lifted my face and he held on my hand,our fingers tied,his hands are shaking and cold. "You... You look beautiful today." He tried to hide his face with his arm. How adorable of him. I know that he is keeping his cool. "You look amazing too." Oh my gosh that just slipped out in my mouth. But his face turned awfully red and he tried to clear his throat. "How's t...the party?" He stuttered nervously. He took off his hands and he placed it inside his pocket. "It's nice but it would've been better if you were there with me." Oh goodness blazes where are these words coming from! My face is heating up out of embarrassment. "Oh... I... I see." We sat down on the bench and everything went silent. Uhhhh... What now? I heard Pallete's voice echoing from rhe main hall,the Opening Ceremony is starting. "I think I should go now. " I nervously stood up and I was about to leave since the ceremony is starting. He suddenly grabbed my wrists and pulled me back. "Please stay here with me for awhile." He whispered on my ear. I nodded. He sounded like a little boy, "Please stay here with me until the Opening Ceremony ends. I have something to show you." He held my hand he brought me to a glass room filled with stargazer lilies. The moonlight emitted the room so bright. "Come on in" we entered the room until slowly we walked through the field. The scent of lillies spreads inside the room. "Axl, This is beautiful! I never knew that you will bring me to this kind of place!" I twirled around with delight until a little moment I can see little dots of light floating right infront of my eyes. A huge swarm of firelies began to rise. They look like tiny sky lanterns. They are twinkling so bright. "Miah." He went up to me and he reached out my hand. Wait? Hold on? What? "Do you remember when we were little you said that you hoped that you will see a field filled with fireflies?" He still remembered that? But that was... "Axl... Uhmm yeah, I remembered." I said. "Miah, I regretted that moment that I left the suburbs. So I told myself. The moment that I found you. I would never let you go." He took out a necklace with a teardrop shaped pearl pendant. "This is for you. I thought that it would look good on you. When I was out buying my suit." I... Right now my brain,is all blank but my heart just responded to take it. "May I?" He asked. I nodded. I placed my hair on one side of my shoulder. He laid the necklace around my neck and draped on my collar bone. "It's... It's lovely... Thank you." I said. "I... I will never let you go too." I comply with feelings. I will never understand but I cannot stand this feeling anymore... "I am glad that you are here with me. I am glad you came to save me... I am glad... That it was you..." I felt like my chest is beginning to tightened tear drops fell on my cheek. " GOD DANG IT! Miah I will say this ONCE!" He looks flustered and somewhat nervous. "I LIKED YOU SO MUCH EVER SINCE WE WERE KIDS SO WILL YOU BE WITH ME!?" He screamed. Eh? Wha? Who? Ha? Uhhhh... Oh my freaking gosh. Uhhhmmm... Uhhh wow, wind blew harder. His eyes are set onto me. I can see that he is serious. "Y... Yes! Yes... I will..." I just cried,I never been so happy in my entire life... He just hugged me tightly and he pampered me by gliding his hands on my hair. "Miah, thank you and... I love you." He whispered onto my ear and felt his cheek. I know that he is smiling. The night felt longer I hope this will never end a dream to reality.

A/n:  
Sorry guys if this one took long since I am so busy with my artworks ;3;) yay for love! Hahaha see ya guys soon please leave a review! Thank you so much for supporting my fanfic!


	10. Chapter 10: The Party

Chapter 10: The Party

At last after all those hardships that I have been through. Those scratches that I got with Pallete paid off Time has stopped for the both of us we just held our hands and we went back to the bench. "You know you really don't have to scream, or are you really that nervous?" I giggled. He is usually composed to anything being cool is his thing. But this time he really looks flustered. "Well, I am always thinking a way how to tell you everything what to say about what I feel. I never thought to myself that I will be confessing to you." He looked up to the sky with his warm smile again. "I am actually surprised myself that I had the guts to say it to you. I might say, this is actually harder than defeating Mavericks." I laughed so hard it sounds so embarrassing to hearing this from him. "Ha. Ha. You can laugh it all you want Miah I am serious about it! I mean come on! It's so hard enough that I have to go through a lot of stuff too you know!" He said. His ears are growing red and placed his hands on his face to his embarrassment. "Fine, fine I'll stop." I giggled. He reaches out his hand gliding towards to my finger tips. "Do you want to go back?" he asked. Oh the opening ceremony is about to end, maybe its a good idea to go back and grab something to bite.

I responded him with a nod, we went back to the main hall and everybody are having fun to the party. X is holding a bottle of champagne and he popped the cork open all of the 17th Unit troops are showered with champagne fizz. I never seen this side of X he is usually very composed and very work oriented person. Maybe I was wrong. I can see that Zero is alone on the corner eating the appetizers. Cinnamon, however is having fun at the dance floor with... Spider?! I know that they are good pals but really? I gotta say is charming and he has this mysterious vibe and Cinnamon told me that she likes mysterious men. I don't know if I should leave her be since Spider is quite alarming I will keep a close eye on him whenever he does something to Cinna I will whack him with all my might. Pallete and Layer on the other hand Pallete is pushing Layer towards Zero's table forcing her to eat with him. But she retreats eventually with all the push and pulls they ended up bumping a guest and fell down. Sometimes I don't know what she is trying to do but I am glad that she has it in her heart that she likes to help people despite that she has an arrogant attitude, she is a nice Reploid after all. Dahlia is talking with Lifesaver while chugging down a wine bottle. I am worried what will happen but this is not what I never imagined to her. I mean from a good mother figure into drunken mom but as long she is happy I won't mind, atleast she has time with Lifesaver. Alia is actually singing her heart out on stage. She is... how can I describe this in a delicate way? I think that she's drunk and her voice is more on yodeling than actual singing. "Well, welcome to Maverick Hunter Headquarters where everybody turns into Reploid clowns." Axl shrugs and he places his palm on face, I can sense his distraught I mean they are different than the normal days that they are too busy saving the world. "You know this is better than I was at the suburbs at least everything I see here are smiles." I said. "Uhh... uhmmm... Y-yeah..." He rubbed his nape and he looked down with a worried expression. "Look, I am fine. Besides I know that they are watch me You are here with me too." I said. I smiled at him and he patted me on the head. "I know they are." He looked to me in the eyes with gave me comfort.'' You know, you must be tired wearing those heels." he smiled. Actually I am having fun with these shoes its pretty comfortable but I have been standing for a while. He held on my hand and we began looking for a seat. My cheeks is turning pink since we are now officially a couple and this is quite a new feeling to me. I mean, sure we held together when we were little kids but this is a different story. "AXL! This is something new? You came back to the party!" It's the butt-chin Reploid again! HE IS FRIENDS WITH AXL! I suddenly bit my lip trying to hide my face with my hand. "Let me introduce you to my friend. Scias he is the leader of the Vulcan Forces. They will affiliated already with the Maverick Hunter HQ. Scias, This is my girlfriend Miah." I blushed even harder this is very new to me but I have to face every crap that's gonna happen to you. "Hi." I just waved my hand lower than I usually to my friends. He spits his drink on Axl's face and he points his finger on my face. "WHAT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE?! YOU! DATING HER?!" In his surprise his voice raised with shock.

Axl wiped off his face with a table napkin and I can see his eyes it hinted that he is already ticked of but he is trying to keep it all cool. "Scias, I am a young Reploid in his puberty dreams to have someone to date like any teenager do." He fixed his wrinkled coat with his hands. His necktie is crooked I can see that he is struggling from making his tie straight. "Come on, let me help you." I fixed his tie and I tucked it securely. "Th...Thanks..." He stammered. Scias clears his throat and he went up to Axl and he lays his arm on his shoulder. "I am so sorry lad! I am surprised. I only thought that Maverick Hunters are only obsessed with taking out Marvericks." He said sarcastically. Please Dr. Cain forgive this Reploid and I will shove his face on his glass. "Young lady, apologies to my behavior earlier but its nice to meet you." His eyes are darting towards mine an intent that gives me the hibee gee bees! He shook his hand and this is the first time in my entire life. He gave me the biggest shiver on my spine. His grip on my hand is weird, it gave me this feeling of uneasiness I glanced over to Axl and gave him a cue that I don't comfortable anymore. Scias wrapped is fingers onto my hand with a firm grip with glimmer on his filthy eyes. Axl coughed the moment that he noticed that Scias is being too touchy with me. "Well, I think that is already enough?" He swept his hands then pulls me away I landed on his arms. "I cannot help myself to see a beautiful young lady like her. I mean, the navigators are incredibly beautiful especially Ms. Layer but she is a rare beauty. The moment that I saw her I cannot help just think about her pristine looks. " He said with sheer arrogance. He is now in my disgrace list. Vellan, Roaches and him. "I am sorry Scias, I know that you are the leader to whatever militia but I please do respect that my lover is with me. Besides, its also rare the that I see a Reploid that a bum on his face. Now, excuse me? My boyfriend and I need to eat. Ciao!" His confident smile faded with a grimace. I dragged Axl along with me by the nearest corner of the hall.

"Thank goodness! I don't like to see his ugly face again." I cringed. Phew! At least that we managed to escape from that mess. The bottom line is? Never trust a Reploid with a freaking butt on his chin. "That is a good call Miah, To be honest I am ready to pull out my gun! Although, we will be so screwed whenever they know that you sassed Scias. Why you didn't tell me that you met him already?" He furiously asked. "1. We are in the Sky Gardens. 2. You confessed to me. Then 3. I wish that you just shot him on the face to shut him up. 4. HE ANNOYS ME! HE IS AN ARROGANT WARHEAD THAT WANTS TO TAKE ON WOMEN! How did he even managed to get that position?" You know what? I don't want to ruin the fun because of him. But I definitely agree with you and I actually know that he is a womanizer. But I can't imagine that he likes you that quickly. Well, I can't blame him. You are really beautiful today. That is one thing that I completely agree with him." He grinned. I couldn't help myself from all these numbness on my face. My heart is just full of flutter and joy. "You know, Reploids and Maverick Hunters needs some energy in their bellies I am starving!" He said. He stretched his arms up high and he breathed in and exhale calmly. We need to find a table my legs are starting to hurt. The dining tables are all occupied what is left is a cocktail table near the buffet table. "Maybe this will do. But we will be ending up standing. It will be tiring if we eat like this. Since you are wearing heels it will be a big problem. He said while pointing at my shoes. Axl places his hand on his chin and he started to think what to do. "You know what? I will get you a chair for you to sit on. In that way you atleast rest your legs. Wait here I will get you a chair." He commanded. The 17th Elite Units raises their glasses and they cheered on Dr. Cain's name. I never met Dr. Cain but all I heard about him that he is the father of all Reploids and Mechaniloids, an inspiration to every scientist and a prodigy in human history. Although I wonder what happened to him? I immersed myself in curiosity. Until I suddenly heard a loud drop sound from the speakers. My heart suddenly jumped in surprise. Alia is surrounded with waiters pulling her out off the stage. I am quite impressed because she was singing for almost 1 and a half hour of singing. But I vet that she will never enjoy sore throat in the morning and having a squeaky pitch. Instead of sunging gracefully, she ended up sounding like a screeching cat falling down over a building. "I wannah tyu sinhg muuhhhrrr.." Her speech began to sound gibberish she shook off her arms and she combs onto her messy blonde hair with her fingers.

"Aye ahm fain... I khan wok ohhhhn mah owhhn." She suddenly fell off the stage. Good thing that X caught her in the nick of time to save her from a dead drop. "I already told her that her alcohol tolerance is too low and she still kept on drinking wine. Well, fellas I will be right back I have to bring her back to her room." Everyone raised an uproar and everybody is teasing him. "We will be never surprised if never come back Commander X. After all, you two are together for a long time now." Every exchanged laughters and whistle everysingle corner of the hall. "If that happens. I will keep myself protected." He gave them a suave wink with a thumbs up. I shook my head in disbelief that in a split second Commander X's mind flew out of Abel City. I cannot believe that he said that. So, I will note to myself that Commander X is also bad at drinking alcoholic drinks never give him wine too and same goes with Alia. X carried Alia in bridal and dashed out of the event. Meanwhile, Dahlia's body began swaying involuntarily, every movement that she takes the more she bump on things. Lifesaver grabbed her on the shoulder and places her on the table and he took her glass out on her hand. "Now, now that's enough. Just stay put and relax." He brought Dahlia on her chair and he fans her with a table napkin. "Jus kehp shat eeeht en gimmi mur..." Her head dropped on the table and she began snoring. Lifesaver vented a long deep breath and he carried Dahlia out of the party. "Another... Casualty." he mumbled. I don't know if I should feel bad for Dahlia or for Lifesaver. I mean Dahlia looks quite heavy basing on Lifesaver's steps. He is wobbling all over the place trying to keep his balance. I took a deep sigh and smiled. Somehow I feel happy for Dahlia, she got the time to spend her time with him. I stared at the crowd watching them dancing along with the jazz music. I took a sip on my water goblet and I drinks are flowing everywhere and servers are gliding through the hall with tray on hand. I felt somebody is poking on my shoulders I turned my head and I can see Pallete waving her hand with a sweet smile and running towards me. "Miah! Oh my goodness! I never noticed you right away. X told me that you were here so I tried to look for you!" She gave me a quick hug and she held on to my hand. She is wearing a mint green dress with frills on the tip of her skirt, the top has an intricate embroidery of fleur de leis on the middle. I stood up on my chair and I held on her hand. "As expected, Gio definitely made you beautiful." She praised. She looked from left to right I bet that she is looking for Axl. "Where's the ginger head? I heard that he's here. Normally he just stays at the Sky Gardens until the party ends. All he needs is a Miah to invite with this kinds of parties. He even asked for help for getting a nice suit for him." She grinned.

This is very refreshing that she talks to me normally, unlike before that she treats me like rubbish. She lays her arm on my shoulder and she whispered on my ear. "Did he confess to you?" She asked impishly. I tucked my mouth on my teeth and I just replied to her with a light nod. She began to vibrate and releases a small squeal. "Oh my goodness. I am glad that you guys are already official." She sighed with relief. I suddenly felt guilty and somewhat upset for her since she liked Axl so much. I can still remember what she told me when we were at the taxi. I know that she is hiding it, I know deep inside of her she's in deep pain. I cannot help but hugged her tightly in my arms. "Thank you, Pallete... Thank you for everything... Please forgive me from the things that I have done to you... I hope in the future... You will find your happiness... " I whispered in despair. She just hugged me back she rested her head onto my shoulders. I felt cold drops of water falling on my back. "Come on, Please just take good care of him for me will ya?" She begged. She gripped onto my glove and she tries to cover her face to the crowd. Her voice began to crack from panting and sniffing since she's crying. "Yes, I promise." I said. She straightens her body and she takes few long deep breaths to calm herself down and she clears her throat she wiped off her tears on her gloves and she smiled. "Well, I have to go now. I have to prepare myself for the closing ceremony. I will talk to you later..." I just replied her with a nod the moment she left, I suddenly felt something tight in my chest, I honestly don't know what to do, I am out of words. "Pallete!" I called her name, I didn't know why I called her but I rushed in to her and I hugged her once more. "If you need anything... I will always be there for you. Whenever you are down or happy I will be there every step of the way." She gave me a quick hug and she nodded with a small smile drawn on her mouth and then slowly she is fades from the swarms of the crowd. I laid my hand on the cocktail table and I placed my hand chin on my hand. I am thankful that everything is going fine with me especially now Axl and I are now together as a couple.

I bet that moment that Axl told me that he loves me, I could've rushed in to her and hugged her like I used to do. I can imagine her saying. "I am so happy for you!" Gredall will surely whack his toy sword on Axl's legs since he has this over-protective attitude for a very young age. Poipo will be playing with Bubbles and with her Teddy Bear. I cannot help but just smile although I know deep down to myself that I am still in the state of grief yet I am still in the learning process of moving forward. I have to think about the future along with this people who is willingly to help and guide me along the road. Few moments later I can see Axl walking toward me. "I already found a proper table for us. This cocktail table will never help you rest your legs and I thought of even we plan to eat on this table, the chairs are too low for that one." He said. No wonder that he took his sweet time, But thank goodness I can rest my legs these shoes are starting to kill me! Well, that is what you call the price of beauty I guess. "We have to go through to the main hall. See that white thing over there? That's the one." He pointed at the lonely table waiting for us to rest on. I saw Douglas heading towards to the stage. He is just wearing a basic coat and tie and he taps the microphone. Okay, what is going on? "Ladies and Gentlemen for the lovely couples out there! Let your feelings flow in a romantic dance! Our band is willing to play any cheesy mush songs. BUT SADLY I DON'T HAVE A DATE SINCE SHE DECLINED ME ON THE LAST MINUTE OF THE PARTY! So you sick lovebirds just go here on the middle of the floor and DANCE UNTIL YOU DROP!" Douglas said with beer on his hand swaying his way out off the stage... He stumbles down the stairs and he slowly stands up and the beer spilled all over the floor. I bet when he gets up in the morning he will be hiding his butt out because of what he said. We finally managed to sit on a chair. My feet felt glorious after 4 hours of walking and standing. I stretched my legs long and wide until I heard my knee caps popped. I felt relieved. "Whew, I will just rest for a minute and I will get some food for the both of us. Is there anything that you like?" He asked. I am already craving for pasta and garlic bread to pair up with. "Spaghetti and Garlic Bread." I said with enthusiasm. He nodded. "Well I will grab some steak and fries. I am really starving." He stretched his arms and leans on the back rest on the chair then he followed by rubbing his hungry tummy. "You know, you are always hungry. I remember that time that Vellan caught you stealing bread inside the sack." Axl looked me with dismay with furrowed eyebrows and a pout. "Hey, look. I was hungry that time! Besides I managed to get away with it." He said proudly.

I crossed my legs and arms and I raised a doubtful smirk. "Oh, realllyyy now? I mean sure you got away with him by using your copy ability from a fellow orphan." I said. He just shrugged his arms with pride then he laid is arm on the back rest of my chair. "Well, I got say, this prototype has tricks on his sleeve to save his butt from Chicken brain. Besides, I gave some for the little ones since they are hungry too." He took a deep breath and sighed heavily then he looked at me with a comforting smile. "Hey, I am glad that you are having fun right now." He rubbed his thumbs on top part of my palm, his smile faded into sorrowful smirk. "You are the one who kept me going to fight Mavericks... I really never had the chance to save you right away since I have no time. I was so occupied about fighting for humanity and justice.. This scar always keeps me on reminding me that I have to protect the weak at any cause." He touches his "X" shaped scar on his face. I can sense his determination growing stronger and deeper by looking on his emerald like eyes. "Since I found you, I have more reason to protect. Just please, stay by my side and I will do everything in my power to keep you." he said. I gave him a firm nod and I just hugged him because he looks adorable. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and gave him a smile. "I will be always be here for you!" I said. His face is almost beat red through his ears. I think I surprised him because he stared on the floor for 2 minutes. He cleared his throat and he stood up on his chair. "W-well, g-gotta go. Just s-stay here and wait for me a-alright?" He stuttered. I gave him a nod then headed to the buffet. I tapped my feet on the floor along with the melody. At the dance floor I can see them swoon with the song while dancing and a very slow pace with their arms wrapped onto their love ones. Maybe I should ask Axl? Nah, that will be awkward since I really don't know how to dance. But I want to know what it feels like dancing with someone that you love. Somebody just tapped on the tip of my shoulder. "Hey miss want to dance with me? You look lonely there. Might as well give you the best night of your life." A sketchy stranger offered his hand with a suspicious grin painted on his face and it was butt face again. "How about? No. It is so weird that you like me in an instant. I mean never know who the heck you are and all I know is that you are an important person here in HQ but I don't freaking care. So, bug off." I just went back on watching the crowd until he grabs my arm and forcefully pulling me out of my seat. I tried to fight back until Axl pulls him back and grabbed me. "Sir, I truly respect that you are the General of Vulcan Forces. But don't you dare let that respect flushed away because of this. Please, step back, while I still have the patience because I am in a very good mood." Axl gave him a serious stare on Scias. He immediately raised both of his hands and he snarled. "Alright, alright. Whenever that you need me darling. I am always there. It is such a shame that I never have the chance to dance with you." He points his finger on Axl. "I keep an eye you boy. I will make sure that you will be having a hard time. When Miah gets tired of you, she will be mine." He walks away then he threw a flying kiss. He will be so surprised when I wash off my makeup and my dress. I am will be 100% certain he will regret it. But it is disgusting for the fact he knows that I am Axl's girlfriend now, geez "Well then, now he's gone." He releases a deep sigh and he ruffles on his spiky ponytail. I am worried about what will happen to him, other than that Axl I placed my finger on his lips and I just gave him a smile and gave him an assuring nod. It just feels nice that we think and feel the same way. "Alright! I managed to get you pasta and garlic bread. Should I get you a drink?" He offered. He sat down beside me and placed my food right infront of me. I grabbed my fork and twirled the pasta around and I took a good bite out of it and as expected this is the special pasta that Dahlia made! Neopolitan pasta with bacon bits.

"As expected, Dahlia brought out the big guns! The pasta is very, very good!" I said. I couldn't help but smile while eating while Axl enjoys his freshly grilled rib eye steak with parsley butter on the top with 6 peices of of steak fries. "I completely agree with you!" He chowed down the steak and he pumped out some ketchup out of the squeeze bottle for his fries and he scrapes the whole fry on the lump of ketchup covering the whole fry on it then he took a good bite. I can see that he looks satified until he finshes his plate. My plate is partially empty because I had to take out the bell peppers. I never liked the texuture and leaving a thin layer of skin that sometimes can be left on your throat which can lead to choking. "Ha. Knew it. I noticed ever since we were young, you never liked bell peppers." He grabbed his fork and ate my leftover bell peppers. "Yeah and you never changed that you are still the one who is ending up eating it." We laughed and we shared our moment together while watching the crowd dancing with their love ones. Commander Zero is taking his good time with Layer, they are seated next to each other enjoying their champagne. Pallette on the other hand is talking with 3 guests, I really bet that those guys has a thing for her. I might say that despite her height and appearance she is very witty and upbeat that any guy can swoon on. Cinnamon is dancing with the beat while holding her puppy Bubbles. That is pretty odd, I wonder where did Spider go? That bastard just left Cinna in the middle of no where! I mean if you are going to have a date with somebody the rule thumb is never leave your date behind and that is just plain rude. Then again I feel somehow, relieved that she is not with Spider since I find him very shady. I hummed along with the song while tapping my fingers on the table. "Hey.. Miah?" Axl held my hand with a firm grip with a unexplainable expression. I don't know if he is mad or confused or nervous? But I find it every funny that I cannot help but laugh. "Geez! What's with the face? Hahahaha!" I laughed. He took a deep breath then he stood up and he fixes his tie then he glided his fingers onto his bangs. "I... I... Think i..it is a very good idea if we d-dance since it would be nice if we get to e-experience it...right?" He said nervously. It left me to a shock that he asked me to dance. I just gave him a slow nod and stood up on my chair and we went down to the dance floor and I rested my arms on his shoulders while he was hold on my waists. We never utter a word we just... dance along with the beat with a simple slow dance. Everything just felt just right even that it there was some annoyance with Scias, but to think about it, I just find this experience just too good to be true. I'd just hope that this will never end. This is the night that I will never forget.

A/N:

HOLY MOLY! THIS TOOK ME A LOOOT TIME TO THING ON WORKING WITH THIS! I have been busy at work lately. I am very sorry that I never managed to update but I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter! :3 See ya real soon!


End file.
